Silver and Red Part 2
by PebblesandtheGeek
Summary: Things go from bad to worse for Arielle and her friends. With a whole new year of baddies, love trouble, and an overbearing father we'll have to see what is in store for our sassy heroine, and how she will handle it all. Continuation of my story Silver and Red and a rewrite of Season 3 with my O.C. character.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark out, I knew I should be laying low because of the Alpha pack but I had been restless every night of this summer. Not being able to tell Scott and Stiles about what was coming was hard but I was still angry with Scott for putting us all in danger. I couldn't tell Stiles because he would tell Scott and we had been sort of dating this summer much to Derek's chagrin. As I ran along the rooftops there was the sound of tires screeching the next street over. I cracked my neck _ignore it ignore it, not your problem, you're not a bloody hero._ I heard the same tires screeching again and a shout and I sighed resigning myself to investigate. Just as I got to the edge of the roof there was a crash. I looked down as someone got shot with an electrified bullet, well that's new. I focused on the two figures on the ground who had crashed and my heart stopped when I saw a head of curly hair. "Isaac?" I yelled out and leaped off the building landing in a crouch next to the boy so I could turn him over. It was him.

I felt tears welling up. He had only been missing for a few days but Derek and I were so scared. Boyd and Erica still hadn't been found even though we knew they were being kept by the Alpha pack. I called an ambulance and checked on the girl who was with him. I didn't recognize her but she was definitely not a werewolf and she would be sore when she woke up. I picked up Isaac ready to take him away from the scene but it looked like his wounds weren't healing, which meant an Alpha had been involved. I looked over to see if the guy who got shocked was still passed out but no one was there.

I rode with them to the hospital, told Melissa what I could and went home for a change of clothes and some sleep before I had to go to school the next day. I got a text from Stiles telling me about Scott's, in his opinion, horrid idea for a tattoo and how it disappeared and he was glad. I was too tired to respond so I let myself pass out.

00000000000000000000

I was just about to get into my car when I got a phone call. "Arielle honey its Melissa. I wouldn't have called but Isaac is healing too rapidly and I can't get ahold of Derek or Scott. Is there anything you can do?"

Crap, I was going to be late on my first day of school this year "I'll be there in five"

While driving to the hospital I forced myself to take deep breaths. Ever since I had shown that I was an angel everyone seemed to be asking me for help with everything, that isn't necessarily bad but my father had been angry and insisted that we train together during the summer. Stiles told me I was becoming more despondent as summer passed, more abrupt. My father had gone really hard on me and I just haven't felt like myself, because of that I have been hanging back more. I was trying to not be a hero.

As I got to the hospital I saw the light on my phone blinking telling me I had a missed voicemail. As I walked I listened to it realizing it was from last night "Hey Ari, I text you earlier about the tattoo thing but I just wanted to let you know that Allison is back! Also what else did I want to tell you….oh yeah a giant freaking dear smashed into Lydia's car with them in it. Can you just call me back? Tonight's been weird, well night…..I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I felt so bad I hadn't heard Stiles call but just then a frantic Melissa found me. Isaac was going to be taken to surgery soon and I had to get him out of it.

I went to his room just as a female nurse came out. I felt something off about her but couldn't place it, so I just slipped in behind her back. Something was wrong though, Isaac was definitely passed out and he shouldn't be. More nurses came in and told me I had to leave so they could get him into surgery, I was too late. All I could do was make it look like an honest mistake that he was sent down there.

I walked down the hall to the nurse's station and noticed a tired younger looking male nurse. Bingo. I walked confidently towards him and gained his attention when I got close. He looked at me a bit blankly when I smiled at him and touched his chest. "I just wanted to say thank you." I told him widening my eyes and trying to look earnest "My friend was brought in earlier, he was in pretty rough shape and I saw you were one of the hospital staff that cared for him so well."

"oh uh...no problem, just doing my job," he told me gulping as I slid my hands down his torso. He was too distracted to notice I had just slipped his badge off of his belt as I pressed myself up and kissed his cheek.

"Still thank you!" I told him as I turned to the stairwell. I think he said something but I ignored whatever it was as I went down one floor to see if I could get to a computer. Luckily no one was paying attention so I was able to slide into the seat and swipe his card to get into the system. I quickly changed Isaac's info so that it looked like his records had gotten duplicated from another accident that came in at the same time. Right now though they would be figuring out that he didn't need surgery and I had to get down there.

I opened the stairwell door just as I saw a man with claws wheel a passed out Isaac into the elevator. I heard a snarl behind me as I did a running punch right into the unknown man causing us to both fall into the elevator. It became pretty cramped when Scott jumped through the closing doors to help. We were fighting him the best we could in the little area but he had hooked his claws into Scott throwing him against the ceiling when he crashed back down I had to stop attacking to catch Isaac before he slid off his wheelchair. Scott was being held by the neck by the werewolf and I was debating letting go of Isaac to help "Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha." He growled as the elevator doors opened and claws ripped through the alphas back.

"So am I," a surprisingly calm Derek told him before throwing him down the hall with one hand. He looked at both of us on the ground, me holding up Isaac "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Screw you." I panted out as he picked Isaac up easily. He just shook his head and started to walk away like he knew we would follow him. Damn those jeans made his ass look great.

00000000000000000000

I was confused when Derek drove us to the Hale house, I knew for a fact he wasn't living there so what were we doing? "You too weak to walk him up to the loft?" I snarked at him. No sex was doing wonders for my sass.

He gave me a pointed look "I think you know that I can hold up someone else for a long period of time. You know against a wall….in the shower…on top of-"

"Okay okay I get it, I know!" I told him blushing bright red at the insinuation and knowing tone instead focused on listening to a frantic Stiles on the phone who was none too pleased to have to come to Derek's. Scott sighed and looked around.

"You don't still live here, do you?"

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

Scott looked confused "Yeah, but it did heal."

"Not on the inside."

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha." Scott asked and then turned to me "Do you know what's going on?"

Derek interrupted before I could answer "A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

I had to scoff "You owe me to Der. I was the one who changed all the files and kicked his butt first."

He rolled his eyes at me and pat me on the head like I was a puppy "Good girl Arielle, you did so well." I batted his hand away and glared at him.

"I didn't say that for the praise you dick, just because Stiles and I are sort of together doesn't mean you shouldn't remove the wolfsbane shoved up….."

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me." Scott interrupted me turning pink and at where this conversation could be going. Stiles practically fell through the doorway at this point and we all turned to look at him unimpressed.

"hi," he said and then his eyes focused on me "Ari, hey you weren't at school and you haven't been answering any of my messages. You okay? What are you doing at Derek's?" I just waved my hands in the air and left the room leaving Scott to fill him in. I wasn't mad at him or anything, I was just frustrated and tired.

After a couple of minutes, Stiles called for me to come into what used to be the living room where Scott was sitting on a chair while Derek was seated in front of him inspecting his arm. "What's going on?" Stiles explained about the tattoo and Derek asked why it was so important.

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked him

"To mark something." Stiles looked pretty proud of himself and I had to smile at my dork.

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means "open wound." I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" Derek asked

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..."

I had to roll my eyes but Stiles nodded empathetically. "Like an open wound."

Derek's eyes were focused on me during the whole exchange and I don't think any of us missed it. "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."

I heard Stiles gulp and Scott told him to do it. All the sudden Derek held up and lit a blowtorch. "Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles groaned and went to walk away when Derek grabbed him roughly.

"Nope. You can help hold him down."

"Oh, my God."

"Hold him," Derek ordered him and I rolled my eyes again as I used most of my strength to push down Scott while he yelled. When he passed out and Stiles looked like he was going to hurl I had to ask.

"Why the hell do you have a blowtorch in an abandoned building made of wood?" I heard him snort and then wrinkle his nose at the cooking meat smell.

"I don't actually know the answer to that,"

"It's like you were expecting this to happen. Like it was in a script" He just chuckled and finished his work and Scott woke up.

Stiles came over and looked at it "Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." They got up and started walking to the door.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral." Everyone paused and looked confused, then Stiles just nodded his head.

"Studying for the PSATS?"

"Yep."

"Nice." He said looking at him approvingly. They had such a cute bromance.

I was about to follow them out when Scott looked at the door questioningly "You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," Derek said in a warning tone which only made Scott more suspicious.

"And why only one side?" Scott asked flicking out his claws. This time I stepped forward to stop him.

"Scott." He started to scratch away the paint and I went to step further forward when Derek put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked of the symbol, although I hadn't heard about the symbol on the deer in Stiles' message.

"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica." Derek looked at me and everyone else did too. "Peter, Isaac, Arielle and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

Stiles jaw clenched and Scott looked worried "Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," Derek said placing his hand on the small of my back and looking at me expectantly. The boys looked upset and I had to rub my eyes because the stress was getting to me and we all jumped at the sound of Isaacs' voice.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?"

Derek looked confused "What girl?"

We decided to leave to let them talk. Stiles looked like he had just about enough and he came and grabbed my hand "Scott I'm dropping you off first," I heard the unspoken we have to talk as he lead me to the jeep and opened the door for me to get in the back. During the drive Scott almost said something but a look from Stiles shut him up. It was tense when we dropped him off and even tenser when we stopped in front of my house. We sat in silence for a little while longer "Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked quietly

"You would have told Scott."

"He's my best friend, of course, I would have. Also, that doesn't sound like an apology," he muttered

I snarled "I don't need to apologize!" he looked like he was going to interject so I glared at him until he closed his mouth "I do not need to run everything by you. This has to do with Derek, Scott has already made it abundantly clear he doesn't want to be in Derek's pack. Plus I still can't trust Scott after last semester, not yet at least. Anyway, it's neither of your guys' business!" I fumed

He looked at me a little blankly "It's because of Derek, isn't it? You wanted to be with both of us again even though we agreed to try dating. That's why it's none of my business." I looked at him shocked.

"Of course not! It has nothing to do with being with him. I happened to be there the day he found the symbol and what it meant and I've been helping when I can."

Stiles scoffed "So you weren't with your dad as much as you said you were this summer. I knew you were being weird!"

"No, I was with my _father_ most of the time. When I was back I would hang out with you and when you were busy I helped Derek and his pack."

"Please Arielle, I saw the little touches and looks, didn't look like he was too bothered by the fact that we are pretty much together."

He was being so unreasonable "Actually Derek has taken that fact very well so far, and he was just being a good friend today"

Stiles rubbed his face "Maybe we should take a small break from each other," I was shocked

"Why? Nothing is going on with Derek!"

"You have been lying to me for four months!"

"I never lied and it wasn't my information to tell!"

"We were in a relationship, you should have told me," He said

I was officially pissed "Like. I. Said. It wasn't for me to say." He shook his head

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said not looking at me. I choked back some frustrated tears that were threatening to fall, got out and slammed his door. He was so upset he didn't even protest at the abuse of his beloved Jeep.

I ran up my steps dialing Allison who I figured would be with Lydia "Allison I heard you were back! Do you guys want to hang out? Great, be there soon."


	2. Chapter 2

CARLaa- Hahaha your comment made my night. Don't worry there's plenty of drama ahead. This chapter is out early just because of you. I hope you enjoy the Derek&Arielle moments!

00000000000000000000000

I was laying on my stomach on Allison's bed getting a sense of deja-vu as I watched Lydia and Allison bicker, this time over paint colors.

"This one, it's perfect," Lydia said holding up a dusky rose paint chip, it was the obvious color choice for her but that was so not Ally, and she agreed.

"Mm, I don't know. I'm still thinking maybe a shade of blue." She held up a color and then paused looking at their arms "Lydia, look." She put their arms together and they matched.

"So?" Lydia questioned

"So she shouldn't have to tell you the probability of having a bruise created by someone grabbing you being symmetrical is next to nil," I told her getting up to look at their forearms "I'm surprised you didn't kick her ass Ally,"

She looked slightly embarrassed "I've been trying to stay away from physical altercations. My dad is really serious about trying to be normal" She scrunched her nose up in thought, which was pretty adorable "Girls were going to a party,"

I smirked "I don't know how you reached that conclusion but I like it. I need a distraction," and I winked at Lydia who just shook her head at me as I looped her arm with mine and dragged her towards the stairs "Come on Lyd's I know no matter where we go it won't rival any Lydia Martin parties but we can still have fun!" At this, she finally gave an airy laugh and we grabbed our stuff to go.

Allison was busy calling someone as we got in her car but when I heard Scott's voice on the other end I tensed up. He told her where they were and that he'd see her soon.

"I thought this was supposed to be a girl's night. I think I should just go home instead." Both Lydia and Allison turned to look at me confused.

"I thought you would be happy," Allison said, "Stiles is there, aren't you guys a thing now?"

I got uncomfortable "He said he wants a break, I'm not even sure what that means!"

Lydia looked even more surprised "Stiles is head over Louboutin's for you, why would he be the one to call for a break?"

"You don't have to be a diva all the time Lydia, you could have just said head over heels." I told her rolling my eyes, she looked at me unimpressed "He thinks I am still into Derek or something. I helped him a little over the summer and now he's convinced that we have more going on than we do."

"Is he right?" Ally asked

"No! I mean Derek didn't take it well initially but he's actually been super supportive and he doesn't have many people so he takes care of those close to him no matter what. I…..I actually kind of think Stiles really only liked the chase. Now that Derek isn't in the picture and he won maybe he will just be over it." I told them dejectedly.

Lydia tossed her hair "There is no way that's happening, and if he even thinks that you are something to be won I will be castrating him," she told me assuredly. "Now why are we going to meet Scott?"

"It's a pattern. The marks I mean. It means something." Allison said assuredly

"You really think Scott's gonna know what it is?" Lydia asked, I scoffed at that and they both ignored me knowing I still had issues with him.

"No, but he might know someone who does," Allison said with certainty.

"How are you so sure that it means anything at all?"

"Because that girl wasn't just looking for Scott. It's like she needed to find him. Like she had to. And that means something." I sighed and decided to not get involved. I got this feeling I wouldn't like what we were about to get into once we got to the party. Which was now.

00000000000000000

As soon as we got out of the car Scott was there like an overeager puppy. His smile faded when he saw all of us standing there, and he gave me a look I couldn't really decipher. "This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?"

Allison looked like she was upset and defiant which confused both Lydia and I "I need to show you something." She showed him her forearm with the mark, he looked a little confused but I think we all know that he would never refuse to help her.

The front door opened and Stiles came stumbling out looking behind him and clearly did not see us standing there "Man Heather just disappeared she seemed so into it-" He finally turned towards us and froze where he was. His hair was all mussed, two buttons were unbuttoned, and he had a lipstick mark on the corner of his mouth. "Ar-Arielle, uh hey what are you doing here? Scott, what are they doing here?"

I snarled "Well we are clearly not here to hook up with people we aren't in a so-called relationship with!" Allison stepped forward to clutch my shoulder.

"We are on a break," he sputtered and he obviously said the wrong thing because Scott, Lydia, and Allison groaned at the same time and had the same idea of what was going to happen. As I leaped forward at him both Lydia and Allison had grabbed my shoulders and Scott had stepped in front of Stiles. I was seeing red but my eyes were not "Arielle, your eyes! They're silver, someone might see!" Lydia whispered to me. I snarled again and shoved everyone off of me. I took a second to relax and then started to walk away down the road as my friends called out to me. I didn't stop walking as I called out to everyone.

"Ally go with the blue. I'll see you all at school"

0000000000000000000

The next morning found me at Derek's before school. I was munching on an apple listening to Isaac complain. "You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

Derek was half listening while reading and I had to admire how gorgeous he looked even while sitting like a princess. "You'll be fine"

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott." I snorted at that and both boys decided to ignore me. Seems like everyone was as of late.

"Do you trust me?" He asked Isaac, looking at him straight in the eye. My curiosity was peaked when he hesitated.

"Yeah." Uh oh, trouble in Paradise. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him."

The doors opened dramatically and Peter stepped through "Boys. And Arielle. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Derek snapped his book shut.

"We don't like you. Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough."

"Hi Peter," I said a little flirtatiously and then bit the last bit of my apple. Everyone paused and looked at me curiously. I shrugged "He hasn't done anything to me. Yet." I saw Peter hide his chuckle as Derek's jaw clenched and Isaac turned a little green.

Peter sent me another smile and turned to Isaac "Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked nervously

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them."

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?"

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone," Peter said flicking out his claws.

"Wait, does that mean that you..." Before he could finish Peters claws were in the back of his neck connecting them. They both were panting and Isaac looked afraid.

"Wait, I see them." There was a bunch of garbled information before he pulled out of the bond and Derek questioned him. "Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked urgently.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them."

"And worse."

"Deucalion."

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac questioned them both, slightly sweaty. He looked relieved when I came in with a wet washcloth and started carefully wiping his face and neck.

Derek was certain that it meant they would die but Peter protested "No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

I took one look at Peters' face and knew the truth "No that would be too easy Der, it's tomorrow night." Peter regarded me silently. "You need to work on your poker face," I told him nonchalantly. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Derek, Scott wants to meet with you at the school," Isaac announced while looking at his phone.

"Great." I groaned. "You won't mind if I skip that meeting right?" I asked the boys, they all shook their heads no but looked confused. "Isaac, you want to drive with me?" He nodded and got his stuff together. I did a little hand wave to Peter and Derek and left.

0000000000000000000000000

I hate to admit it but I was totally listening to their little get together from the hallway. Scott took the symbol seriously and was trying to get Derek to believe him. I only decided to step in when things got tense after Scott said they were only trying to help.

"These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles said flippantly. I have to admit the way he said it was adorable, but I was still angry and that was my cue.

I stepped through the door "Stiles shut up before Derek decides to pull out your tongue." He looked like he was going to say something else while Derek and Allison traded words. "You all did shit to each other. Awesome. Isaac, you left your scarf in my car and it is time for you to get your wolfy butt to class." He mumbled something insulting about me acting like a mom but I ignored it.

"You wanna help? Find something real." Derek told Lydia and Allison then turned to follow us out. Scott stopped him.

"Derek... Give her a chance, okay? They're on our side now."

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night."

I stuck my head back in "Der, shut it. Go home. Rest. I am sure we will be busy before you know it." He growled at me but nodded his head. As he passed me he gave me a friendly side hug. Stiles didn't look too pleased. I walked down the hall arm in arm with Isaac when I heard him calling out my name. I ignored him.

"What was all that about?" Isaac asked me

"Nothing too important"

"I don't even own a scarf," he told me seriously holding the one I had tossed at him.

I chuckled and stopped him to loop it around his neck "It looks better on you."

00000000000000000

"Celeste, nice of you to join us today."

"Sorry Coach," I mumbled as I walked into class. He was probably just grumpy because I had also missed our first track meeting yesterday, but come on we both knew I was going to be on the team no matter what.

Luckily he ignored me "The stock market is based on two principles. What are they? Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?"

"Uh, no, coach, I know the answer." I smiled over at him because while I didn't trust him he had worked his butt off this summer to become a better student, and I knew he got this.

Coach laughed: "Oh, you're serious."

"Yes. Risk and reward."

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter."

Stiles dug into his pocket "Yep" and to my horror, a condom flew out of his pocket. An XXL one.

"Stilinski, I think you, uh... You dropped this. And congratulations." Coach told him handing the condom back to him. I know he tried, he really really did but I saw him risk a side glance over to me.

"Oh no coach, don't get the wrong idea Stiles and I are no longer seeing each other," I said demurely. Stiles looked a little pained and I ignored him when he tried to get my attention.

Coach had frozen for a second then decided to ignore me again. "Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch coach. That's how you do it. Okay. Danny. Risk, reward."

After that, I had to tune everyone out. How dare him, I don't know how far I thought he would go but I didn't think he would actually try to sleep with someone, especially since we haven't gotten to that point ourselves.

"Okay. Who's next? Who wants the quarter? There ya go! There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up." The coach said clapping "All right, Stilinski." I hope he misses.

The door opened up behind Stiles as he got ready for his shot "Stiles." His father said

"Yeah, coach, I got it."

"Stiles." He said louder and Stiles' face fell when he saw him. He followed his dad out and I could tell Scott was listening to their conversation also.

"I couldn't find her. I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends. Has no one really seen her since last night?"

"No. We put out an A.P.B., but, Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her."

"Me?"

"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. All right?"

"Yes!"

My attention was drawn away with Coach insulting Greenburg which was one of my favorite parts of the class, and the weirdest because Greenburg seemed to genuinely enjoy the abuse. I didn't pay attention to anything going on in class although when it was my turn to sink the quarter into the cup I did it and was one of only six people who didn't have to take the test tomorrow. After that, the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and bolted out of class. I was apparently to slow because a hand caught onto my shoulder. Guess who?

"Arielle, hey I know I said we were on a break and we technically are but I am still sorry you had to see-"

"Get your fucking hand off me Stilinkski," I snarled "Let's make this break permanent. You're not worth it." I said calmly as all of our friends winced behind him. I hadn't even noticed they had come to meet us. All the sudden the sympathy looks were more than I could handle. I was blinded by anger and tears of frustration so I did what any teenage girl would do. I flipped my hair, turned and walked out of school. I had intended to go to my car but all the sudden a solid mass of muscle blocked my way.

"You look like a damsel in distress." A very cute boy with a button nose told me. He leaned back on his motorcycle, a very hot motorcycle. Through the mirror, I saw Stiles and Scott rush out of school and saw Scott point me out to a frantic Stiles. I groaned.

"Not so much but…..if you'd like to show me a good time I would not mind at all if you took me out on this gorgeous bike." He hesitated and I shrugged. "Eh, times up would have been fun though."

I went to walk around him when he caught my hand and drew me back. "Get on," He told me and tossed me a helmet. I grinned and got on just as Stiles and Scott had reached us. It was easy to pretend like I had no idea they were there as the bike started up. Then we took off and I forgot about everything else. "To fast for you?" My mystery savior called out to me.

I laughed and shouted back "Sure if I was a Grandma," I felt his back quiver with laughter and then the bike jumped into a higher gear causing us to accelerate. I think the half an hour that followed was him trying to scare me but instead, I was excited. Seeing the road come up at us as we turned, the dangerous speed we were going…I finally felt something other than the anger, loneliness and utter worthlessness I had felt over summer. I felt free and clear minded for the first time in a long time like a fog had just lifted.

We pulled back into school five minutes before lunch started. As we took off our helmets he smiled at me. "Hope you don't mind that we came back, I have to check on my brother."

I smiled back at him genuinely as I tried to fix my hair where the helmet had flattened it "It was perfect, thank you. You were the highlight of the past four months."

He stuck out his hand "Aiden" he told me.

"Arielle," said back as I shook his hand "Let me know if I can ever save you in return,"

"Thought you weren't a damsel in distress?"

"I would have saved myself, but this was much more fun," I handed his stuff back "See you around," Then I ran up the steps and after checking my messages headed to the library where the girls said they were studying. I ignored the ones from Stiles.

0000000

I had no homework to work on since I finished everything for the rest of high school the first month I was here, so I was currently trying to help Allison find her symbol that she was becoming obsessed with.

"I want one," Lydia said out of nowhere. Allison and I both looked at each other confused and then followed her gaze to the bookshelves, and twins. Specifically one of the guys who saved me and his twin.

Allison got a huge grin "Which one?"

"The straight one, obviously." We looked over curiously and sure enough one of them was checking out Danny who had just run into some poor kid. Lydia looked like she was about to pounce, Allison looked distracted by her coffee.

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?" She asked looking up at us only to find Lydia was gone. I nodded over and we both watched as Lydia played with her and presumably typed her number into Aiden's phone. Allison almost snorted in amusement, then went back to looking at the logo. Lydia had just flounced off and Aiden was looking at me. He looked like he wanted to apologize but I just shrugged and smiled like 'what can you do?' I think it was great Lydia was paying attention to someone other than Jackson.

0000000000000000

My phone rang just as the last class ended. "Der, my class literally just got out. You wouldn't be watching me now would you?" I said playfully. I heard his snort of amusement on the other end.

"Scott had an interesting idea to help Isaac remember. I'm not sure yet what it all entails but would you meet us at 5 at the animal clinic? I'll fill you in once you get here." It was my turn to be amused.

"You know I truly love how you ask me things without really asking me. Thanks for keeping me in the loop though. I'll be there."

"See you soon. By the way, I like your shirt, it fits you. She's antisocial, she's an angel" He told me and then hung up. I looked down at my blink 182 shirt. I knew he had been watching! "Stalker," I chuckled and turned right into Isaac.

"Hey now, I agreed to meet you every day after last period, that is not stalking!" He said affronted.

I smiled, wow I was acting way too happy now "I wasn't talking about you," I told him affectionately and looped our arms again "Derek is somewhere around here, I think he wants to give you a ride to the animal clinic," He groaned.

"What are they going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but let this be a lesson in not taking backup with you when you found the bad guys lair," I admonished him, and he looked properly chastised.

"I'm sorry, I was going to call you. I was. I was just so afraid I'd lose them, and I really wanted to find Erica and Boyd."

"I know Isaac," I said softly "You know how scared I was when you didn't show up to our weekly movie night? I was sure they had gotten you, and they did. We've grown so close this summer, I don't know what I would have done if you had truly gone missing,"

"I am sorry," He told me earnestly "You are my best friend, I don't know what I would have done if you had gone missing either."

I smiled big "Awe I feel a hug coming on!" he laughed and shook his head but hugged me tight anyway.

"Stupid,"

"Doofus" I retorted and then messed his hair up "Now get going before we get a grumpy Derek in here looking for you!" He waved and jogged towards the exit.

"You guys look awfully close," I turned to see Stiles looking slightly miserable behind me.

"Good thing it's none of your business," I told him my good mood almost dissipating as I walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked into the clinic just as Deaton was describing what they wanted to do to Isaac. "Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized," Isaac said

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked and I was glad he mentioned it. I tensed as Isaac looked at the water worriedly and pulled back after touching it.

"Very slow."

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked looking at the ice bath worriedly.

"Nearly dead," Deaton replied

"No," I said pushing off the wall. Everyone turned to look at me.

"If he wants to remember then he is going to have to do this,"

I practically growled "No. Isaac, I can see how uncomfortable this makes you. We will find another way." I told him reaching out to clutch the hem of his shirt. He put one arm around me comfortingly and turned to Deaton.

"It's safe, though, right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No. No, not really." There was a snap and Isaac and I jumped, everyone turned to see Stiles wearing elbow length gloves used for not so pleasant things where the sun don't shine.

"What?" He asked and scoffed grumpily ripping them off after Derek threw him a pointed look.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this," Derek told him and Scott nodded in agreement. Isaac nodded at the assurance and gently removed my hands from his shirt.

"Hey I'll be fine," he told me holding out his pinky for me to hook with mine. I nodded at him miserably as he took off his shirt. Well, that was one perk I guess.

He got in with his pants on, hissing at the cold. I felt tears well up as Derek and Scott each grabbed a shoulder and as gently as they could push him underwater. Isaac suddenly shot half out of the water with fangs and eyes glowing yellow.

"Get him back under. Hold him." Deaton called to the guys, I sobbed.

"We're trying!" Derek shouted at him and they managed to push him down while Stiles tried to hold his feet. I sobbed again hiding my face as he struggled.

"Stop!" I finally shouted tears pouring down my face as water sloshed everywhere "Guys stop it!" I shouted and kneeled down in a puddle of ice water to grab his hand. He stopped struggling and then rose to the surface passed out. I took a shuddering breath as I held his hand for dear life. Derek gave me an assuring nod and I gave him a shaky one back.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton told us "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you." He replied despondently. I forced myself to stay quiet even though I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible like you're actually there again."

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." He said panicking and sloshing a wave of water over me as the boys tried to hold him down.

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." I concentrated on Isaacs emotions.

"I don't wanna do that." He said again and I started pulling out his fear and pushing calm into him while Deaton talked.

"It's all right. Isaac" Deaton said and I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to pull and push emotions, and Isaac finally settled down "Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty. Like an abandoned building?" He started to thrash again.

"Isaac? Isaac?"

"Someone's here. Someone's here." Tears pour from my eyes again and I try to just concentrate on him.

"Isaac, relax."

I felt one of my fingers crack under the pressure of his grip and he grabbed Scotts hand with his other "No, no, no, they see me, they see me!"

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises"

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

Derek head lowered "If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart."

For the first time, Deaton looked a little worried "Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" All the sudden Isaac sat up completely, eyes wide open.

"They're here. They... They…." Stiles looked behind him as if to check no one was there.

"It's all right."

"No."

"Just tell us..."

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac yelled, I was trying to help with the emotions but his terror was so strong.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek called to him

"I can't see them. It's too dark!"

"Just tell me where you are," Derek commanded

"You are confusing him," Deaton told Derek urgently

"I can't see!"

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are."

"Derek shut up!" I told him frantically wincing as two of my other fingers cracked.

"His heart rate... he could go into shock," Deaton said

Scott jumped into the mix "Derek, let him go!"

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" He yelled urgently.

Isaac lurched up into a sitting position again this time cracking my wrist and letting me go "A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name." He started to get up with Derek and Scott's help and Deaton wrapped him up with a huge towel "It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault" he said sure of himself. Then he noticed everyone was staring at him dejectedly "What?" He asked.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked him as I grabbed another towel to dry his face and hair.

"No."

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica. You said it was Erica."

"Isaac" I whispered to him grabbing his face to look into his eyes and ignored the throbbing in my wrist and head "You can't worry about it right this second. Go get changed and warmed up. I brought your gym bag in with extra clothes, go." He looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes and wiped some stray tears away from my cheeks. He rested his forehead against mine for a second and then nodded.

Stiles stepped up to me and gently grabbed my wrist, I hissed and pulled it back and then turned away from him. "Arielle come on I heard the crack, I just want to see if it's healing." He told me trying to get me to turn around, I ignored him. Derek walked up to me and asked if he could see it. I let him and his veins turned black with the little bit of pain I had.

"Are you healing now?" He asked me and I heard Stiles make a frustrated noise.

"No, and I won't for a bit. I used up too much energy and I haven't been replenishing my power for a while…" I said quietly.

I heard a little cough behind me "Thank you for keeping him so calm," Deaton told me "I saw how hard you were trying to take away his panic. I don't think we would have gotten very far at all without that." I nodded tiredly "You know you're going to be feeling the after-effects of the emotions right?" I just nodded again.

"You need to go get changed too. You're soaked." Derek told me.

"I didn't bring anything to change into." He pulled off the long-sleeved shirt he wore over a burgundy shirt and handed it to me. I just nodded and went into the other room to change.

"Is that why she was so upset the day after she took away our parents anxiety last semester?" Scott asked Deaton, and he replied an affirmative. I had thought as much.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Once we were all back in the same room Derek began to pace. "She's not dead."

"Derek, he said, "There's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles told him gentling his voice towards the end. Isaac sat on top of the counter and pulled me up next to him so we could both be comforted. Stiles and Derek ignored us.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously."

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott added looking at Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac told them not meeting anyone's eye.

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles questioned "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf Thunderdome."

Derek looked at everyone seriously "Then we get them out tonight."

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton said tiredly. Obviously, he didn't know Derek all that well.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan," Scott said and I agreed but thought that it was sort of an obvious statement.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?"

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles said looking at his phone "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek questioned

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles said cockily.

"You do that. Isaac we're going home, Arielle you're not driving tonight. I'll take you." Isaac and I slid off the bench, both stumbling causing Scott to catch Isaac and balance him and Derek do the same for me "Scott help me get them to the car."

After being safely buckled in by Derek he headed towards my house. "Derek," I said blearily "Can I stay with you? I'm starting to feel the effects of the emotions," He reached over and squeezed my hand in assurance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up in a panic. I didn't know where I was, it was dark, my mind went to what Isaac had said in his catatonic state and I was still feeling the aftereffects of his emotions I stole. I was struggling to breathe when the door burst open and Derek ran into the room ready to attack whatever scared me. I took one look at him and slumped back into his bed. "Sorry," I gasped rubbing my chest where my heart beat hard against my sternum. "Bad dream," I saw him relax and he sat on the bed to stroke my hair.

"You okay now?"

I shook my head. "Will you stay?" He hesitated.

"I think Stiles wouldn't be very happy about that."

"We broke up," I told him.

He laid next to me pulling my head on his chest so I could hear his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest "Concentrate on my breathing. Try to sync yours to mine," I did as he said and slowly began to relax and the panic seemed to slip away as the minutes passed. The last thing I remember was his lips touching my forehead before I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry sometimes I forget that just because I upload a chapter to the doc manager it doesn't mean it uploads automatically. Here you are. Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000

I woke up still on top of Derek who was gently kneading my scalp and I groaned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get to school," I groaned again and nuzzled in deeper to his chest. I shot up into a sitting position.

"Did I drool on you?" I asked embarrassedly wiping my mouth

"Yes,"

"You could have woken me up!"

"Eh, it was nice to know I can still make your mouth water." I groaned and hit him with a pillow as he chuckled then he looked at me seriously "What's going on with you and Stiles?"

"He thought, or thinks that I was cheating on him or something. I'm not actually sure. But he was being a huge dick about it, so he said we needed a break and then proceeded to try and get into bed with the first girl who came onto him. The break is now official."

He caught one of my curls and tugged it "Hey, I am here for you always. Either as a friend….or something more." I smiled and had leaned forward to hug him when the door burst open.

"Oh uh sorry. I uh didn't mean to…to-" I laughed and threw another pillow at a stuttering Isaac.

"You didn't interrupt anything. Now both of you get out while I change."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"How are you feeling?" I questioned Isaac as we got out of Derek's Camaro.

"Weird," He told me honestly "I feel like I just had my brain shredded apart. And now….Erica is dead? I'm not surprised I blocked it out,"

I stopped him from walking and gave him a hug "You keep scaring the shit out of me Lahey,"

"I'm so sorry I hurt you,"

"Ha, you wish you could do damage to me, we all know who would win in a fight," He grinned at me.

"Yeah, yeah. So you and Derek?"

"No. It wouldn't be fair to anyone if I just kept jumping into different relationships," He nodded

"Yeah well it's stressful," I looked at him questioningly "It's like being the child of divorced parents who may or may not get back together,"

I made a very unsophisticated guffaw "Awe my wittle baby Layhey, don't worry we would get joint custody of our pride and joy," I told him ruffling his hair, which he swatted away.

"All right get to class Celeste," He grumped at me walking away. I smiled at his back, glad that I had grown so close to everyone since I had been here. I watched as Stiles and Scott came through the doors in deep conversation as Lydia and Allison got out of a car together chatting. I may be mad at Stiles, but these people were the closest friends I could ever imagine having.

00000000000000000000000000000000

We met in the loft around four to go over the plan. Stiles had figured out that his dad was the arresting officer of the bank robbery so he was able to get the information on how they had gotten in "Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." He said smacking the paper triumphantly.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked concerned

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

Derek interrupted him which made Stiles frustrated "look, forget the drill."

"Sorry?" Stiles asked looking at Derek in disbelief.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked facing him.

Derek looked slightly amused "Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." I giggled.

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared." Peter and I shot each other exasperated looks, but he was actually being really cute "Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that."

"Stiles…" I tried to warn him but he just smirked and continued.

"Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-" Derek punched him from the three inches and Stiles was hit so hard he smacked into the table squawking "He could do it." He said as Peter laughed and I went to Stiles to check his hand to make sure it wasn't broken. He smiled at me hesitantly and I tried not to smile at what went down. Derek shot me a look as if to ask if I was impressed and then turned to look at the plans again.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked and glanced at Peter.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked the room in general. Peter glared at him affronted and faced Derek again.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles said and I smiled again. As much as he said he hated Derek I knew he really enjoyed his company and vice versa. It was adorable to watch.

Derek was exasperated "Not you."

"Got it. Scott" At this, my head shot up.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?"

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" He said curiously.

"It doesn't really matter at this point," I told him "You don't have to come, Derek and I will be enough for this,"

There was an awkward pause "Arielle you're not coming," Derek told me. I spun around to face him in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me. I thought it was a given that I was coming with you."

This time Peter spoke "Sorry angel girl, but the Alpha pack can't know what you are and a human going on a rescue mission draws a lot of unwanted attention. Plus you haven't been in top form lately."

"Derek!" I said pleadingly as he tried to avoid my eyes, even Stiles was staring at the ground, agreeing with the decision. "You're not going alone with Scott!" I said vehemently. Scott actually looked upset.

"Arielle, come on I've apologized a million times for last year. I swear I am going to look out for him." He told me. I was angry though and I decided to stomp out of the loft, I heard Derek tell them to let me go. Stupid boys.

0000000000000000000000000000

I felt chills as I walked carefully through the bank, I know they told me to stay and I swear I was just going to watch from outside. Except….Allison's car was down the road and that was too much of a coincidence for me. So I went in to find her. I could hear fighting but I focused on her. I smelled ammonia so I opened a janitor's closet, her coat was there but she wasn't. The light fell on blonde hair, my breath hitched as I slid next to the body slumped over. I turned her over. Erica. I felt tears threatening to fall. I hadn't gotten the chance to know her, and now I never will.

I wiped my tears away and made my way towards the sound of fighting. Maybe she hadn't been able to stay away. As I turned the corner I saw her kneeling over something and I heard Derek shout "No! Don't break the seal!"

Allison didn't listen "Boyd!" and then Boyd and another werewolf I didn't know went running past us. Derek grabbed her angrily by the arm.

"Don't touch her!" Scott yelled

"What were you thinking?" Derek asked angrily.

"That I had to do something."

"She saved our lives."

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." She yelled back.

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." Derek said and I finally walked up and put my hand on her arm to lead her away. She turned back.

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." I rubbed her back as I pulled her but she stopped when Derek spoke.

"And what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Derek stop it!" I told him and he ignored me.

"Tell her, Scott."

"What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean?"

"We don't have time," I interrupted them "We have to find them before anyone else gets hurt, and Der I found-"

"Arielle," Derek growled in warning and I turned to look at him, "I told you to stay behind,"

"You're not my alpha," I told him and he looked wounded, it was sort of a low blow.

"Never mind. Take her home, and both of you stay there. I mean it!" He told me gruffly and then he turned towards Scott.

"Derek," I called, he stopped but didn't look at me "I found Erica," His shoulders slumped and he followed me to get her as Scott and Allison talked, it looked like they needed it.

000000000000000000000000000

I felt bad but I had to leave Allison. Isaac had messaged me about where they were and I was going to go meet him. By the time I got to the part of the woods he described they were long gone and I groaned. So instead of trying to track them down everywhere, I decided to go to the school parking lot and wait since it was more central.

I had to wait for about half an hour until anything happened. No one had bothered to call me about anything but I had had the feeling they wouldn't need too. I saw a werewolf that had to be Scott dramatically flip off a bus and place a blinking stake into the ground that was letting off a soft noise which I figured had to be a higher frequency for him. Then Derek went in through the open doors and the others waited to corral them in. No one was at the back though so I ran for it. Sure enough, I heard them jump onto the roof. I ripped the doors open as much as I could and saw movement behind me. Allison was climbing onto a bus and hadn't seen me. I knew she could get them in and I could head them off. I heard flashbang arrows hit the concrete and positioned myself correctly. Cora and Boyd came running through the halls when Derek slammed into Cora not letting her go past. Then Mr. Argent came and blocked the other way as Scott joined Derek.

They knew they were trapped so they started to go towards Mr. Argent who looked less threatening. Until I jumped in front of him and my wings folded out making me look bigger then I was. I stepped forward threateningly and Scott and Derek called out to them "Come and get us." Then ran together down and into the boiler room. I sat tiredly on the steps ready to intervene if needed. Not a minute later they both had run out and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked panting

"It worked." Derek kneeled on the ground tiredly and wiped sweat from his brow. Scott stepped up to the door and put his ear on it. "What are you hearing?"

"Heartbeats."

"Both of 'em?"

"Actually... Three of them." Scott said surprised, both Derek's and my heads snapped up. Derek stood up and listened to what was on the other side. He grabbed the handle "What are you doing?"

Derek looked back at him "Close the door behind me and keep it shut."

"Derek!" I said in protest starting to get up "Don't be stupid"

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you," Scott told him anxiously.

"That's why I'm going in alone." He said and nodded in my direction. I didn't know what was happening until I had stepped forward to stop him and arms had come around my shoulders to stop me. I struggled against the weight as Derek gave me one last glance and jumped through the door. I was let go just as Scott had slammed the door and locked it. I tried to push him aside.

"Scott I can help him," I said frantically trying to get him to move. We heard snarls and the start of a fight and I had almost opened the door when arms wound around me again pulling me away, I started to kick.

"Ow ow, Arielle its Isaac. Calm down I've got you."

"Isaac let me go. I can help him."

"We just have to wait. He can handle this,"

I slumped against him "If he dies I'll never forgive you," I told him quietly feeling him tense and then relax. He turned me around and cuddled me closer. It had only been an hour but Isaac suddenly perked up.

"Scott The sun's coming up. Scott! The sun's coming up!" Scott threw open the door and jumped in, Isaac and I separated and ran after him. Derek was kneeling on the ground all cut up and bleeding everywhere, Cora and Boyd beside him either knocked out or dead. The boys had frozen but I pushed past them to slide next to Derek. I lifted his face so I could see his eyes.

"Derek?" I whispered and held his forehead against mine.

"There's a teacher." He said. "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here."

"I'll help you," I told him and he gently pushed me away.

"She's going to be confused enough without throwing a student into the mix." I felt hurt for some reason, especially as he got up and walked away not even looking at me. The boys had already grabbed the two knocked out werewolves so I stepped forward to see what was happening. Derek approached her like she was a skittish animal. He helped her up slowly and they gave each other soft smiles. I suddenly felt like I was intruding and I scrambled back towards the stairs and fled the situation.

00000000000000000000000000

I think Scott knew I was upset so he invited me to go along with him to see Stiles at the hospital. He told me he had called a ton of times saying he figured out something. When we got there Mellissa told us to go to the morgue. Stiles was just standing there staring at two figures under sheets.

He looked so sad. He saw us and pulled back one of the sheets. A blonde girl I could only assume was Heather had her throat ripped up and her head had dried blood covering one side. "They were strangled," He told us and covered her back up. I walked forward to pull him into a hug, he clutched me back.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked while trying to be sympathetic.

"You're gonna wish they did."

Scott and I looked at each other confused "Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually, they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death."

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Scott asked and I had a moment of realization and had to let go of Stiles to run both hands through my hair stressfully.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Stiles told him. Well crap.

00000000000000000000000000

I walked into Breakers, a coffee shop downtown and just inhaled. I hate coffee but love the smell of it and I really needed to relax, and have a cronut. I gave my order to the barista and stepped aside to wait when I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned and smiled when I saw it was Aiden.

"Hey," he said after getting the coffee that the barista held onto for too long trying to get him to look at her.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked

"Good, you look a little stressed," I pushed some hair out of my eyes and nodded my head.

"Yeah just a little, nothing unusual though,"

"Hmmm would you happen to have plans?" he asked me

"Right now?" I asked him stepping past to grab my order. He pointed out a free table and we went to go sit.

"More like this weekend," He said watching me closely "Unless you have other stuff you're dealing with,"

I was surprised, not just about the weekend question but the almost too curious tone on the second part. "Actually….I have no plans. I was planning on binge watching some Lucifer."

He smiled "I love that show, what's your favorite part?"

"Lucifer of course. Let's just say I have a cousin that is exactly like him, just not British," I said coyly. He nodded his head.

"Well, my brother and I were supposed to go to this festival this weekend but his allergies are acting up and are making him no fun. You think you would be interested?"

I nervously chuckled "What about Lydia?"

"Martin? She gave me her number but I saw you first. Plus you look like you wouldn't have a problem acting like a total dork with me." I thought about it. We had a lot going on…..but everyone had been ignoring my input since school started. Plus Derek wanted me to lay low because of the Alpha pack.

"Then yes." I accepted gracefully.

He grinned at me "How do you feel about leaving in 20?" I blinked in surprise at how fast this was going. I nodded my head.

"Let me just grab some stuff,"

"Want me to take you? I have my stuff on my bike already,"

"Yeah, that would be great,"

0000000000000000

"Mom? Dad?" I called once I got into the house, I heard someone say "Back here!" and I went to go find them. They both were laying in front of the TV trying to figure out where the new Roku plugged into.

"Hey kiddo," My dad said looking over his glasses at me while my mom started shoving plugs into random holes.

"Whoa, whoa, mom settle down!" I said taking the electronics away from her. She was not tech savvy at all and was more likely to blow something up then fix it. I moved the TV and started to plug things in where they were supposed to go.

"Hey! That was our puzzle for the night!" She protested "Our reward was to watch a movie on it after we figured it all out."

I looked at her seriously "I think a real puzzle would be less hazardous to everyone's health," She suddenly laughed and leaned forward to hug me and kiss me on the cheek.

"Wait! I need to get in on this!" My dad said shuffling up to embrace us both and kiss the top of my head. "So kiddo how was school?"

"It was fine, didn't learn anything I didn't really know before but it was good. I actually wanted to ask…. Would you both mind if I went to a music festival in San Bernardino? I'd be going with my friend Aiden."

They looked at each other and debated silently for a second "When would you be back?"

"Sunday night, sometime after six," I told them. Honesty was the best policy in my family.

My mom smiled at me and touched my cheek "I know this summer was especially tough on you honey. Go have some fun, be irresponsible for once! Just call us every night to check in okay?" My dad nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I told them both, "I think I really needed this," They nodded and I ran up the stairs to grab a couple of things. I sent a text to everyone that I would be back Sunday night and then turned off my phone. I threw on some torn shorts, a black bandage halter top, and a brown leather jacket. I threw my hair into a messy curly bun and grabbed some vans. I hope this weekend was amazing. I raced back downstairs and gave my parents hugs and kisses then called out goodbye as I went out the door. I grinned at Aiden feeling light and happy again as I swung my leg over his bike and threw on a helmet.

"Ready?" He asked and I shouted yes and then squealed in excitement as he took off super fast.

00000000000000000000000

WARNING: Smut ahead.

000000000000000000000000

I flopped on the ground exhausted later that night and Aiden flopped next to me. "I'm too tired! I can't go on!" I told him dramatically throwing my arm over my eyes.

He lifted my arm and peaked under curiously and grinned at my pouty face. He lay on his side, head propped up on one arm. "We haven't even gotten through three sets yet." He told me handing me some water. I sat up to drink it.

"You sir did not tell me we would be dancing like maniacs the whole time!" I refused to look at him laughing at me.

"How are you going to get through two more days of this if you can't handle five hours?" He questioned me.

"It's 11:30 at night!" I protested "I had a full day before this, how are you doing so well?"

He grinned smugly "I have great stamina,"

I felt tingly everywhere, it had been over four months since I had sex. I was getting weaker every time I used my powers and I was supposed to be "replenishing" at least once a week. I turned to him seriously "Can you prove that?"

He was caught off guard I could tell but then he nodded "I rented a tent…..do you wanna go there? Now?"

"Yes," I said bluntly. He jumped up and then leaned down to help me up. When he did I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. His arms wrapped around my torso and I felt his muscle spasm when I bit his lip. He growled and released me, only to grab my hand and pull me through the crowd. We got to a tent with his name on it and he practically pushed me through the door.

I didn't waste any time stripping off my shirt and I began to take off my shorts when he swiped his leg behind mine so we both went tumbling down gently onto the cushions. I paused to look around "wow this is a really nice-" I was interrupted by his lips smashing into mine. We fumbled with each other's clothes and were laughing at the struggles we were having. We hadn't even gotten to the good part and I was having fun.

When we were finally mostly undressed he leaned down to kiss down my body and I grabbed him by the hair. Stiles' hair is about this long now….wait crap don't think about that. I did stop thinking as he bit my nipple. I heard a tear as he opened a condom and put it on and I took that as an invitation to see what I was getting tonight. I was pleased, not quite as big as Derek but impressive none the less. I dragged his head back down to kiss him, reaching down and pumping his cock with my hand. He took the opportunity to touch my clit roughly, causing my back to spasm. I was overjoyed and relieved this was happening. I knew I was ready "Stop playing games and get inside me already," I groaned at him and he didn't waste any time. He didn't go slow or wait for me to get used to him. He just pumped into me roughly, just like he did with his fingers. I was loving every second. I bit him hard on the neck as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and he got revenge by flicking my clit. I came hard nearly seeing stars, I don't know if it was particularly good or if I was just out of practice but man did I feel great.

He let himself fall next to me panting. I honestly hadn't even known he had come, apparently, I was being very selfish tonight. "Thanks," I panted laying exactly in the position I had just been in. Legs wide open and arms holding onto the pillows around me.

"Your welcome," He told me his breathing regulating.

"Ugh, we should do that again. Soon. Like in ten minutes." I said letting my head fall to the side.

He let out a laugh "Yeah you might have to give me a little more recovery time than that," I groaned but made a sound of agreement. I guess I could wait.

000000000000000

We had gone at it twice more that night, not exactly the recovery time I had grown used to with Derek but it was a very respectable recovery time for a normal. Although I really have been thinking that he has to be some sort of were-animal. The next morning I was sore from lack of practice, so when he asked if I was ready to go to the next set time I waved him off mumbling for him to leave without me. I may be wrong but he looked pretty smug that I was so tired.

An hour later I was feeling more normal so I decided to look at my messages and call my parents. Luckily I had called them before I had hot sex with someone I barely knew. I got about 20 text messages asking me where I was and how I could leave at a time like this, with a killer on the loose. One from Isaac said if I didn't contact him soon he was going to assume I was abducted and would come to find me. So I hit number 3 on my speed dial for him and waited till he answered.

"Arielle?" he said frantically "Are you okay? What's that noise in the background?"

I chuckled "Who is being the overbearing mom now?"

"Ari where are you? Everyone is freaking out," I sat up quickly

"Why is someone else dead?"

"No, no one has gone missing since you left which is why we were all worried."

"Oh, well I am at a music festival right now," I told him and Aiden decided to return at that moment with food.

"I come bearing sustenance," He said happily and then looked embarrassed when he saw me on the phone. I just smiled and held up one finger indicating I'd be getting off soon. My smile got wiped off my face at the next part.

"Arielle who was that?" Asked a gruff voice that could only belong to Derek, and I heard a voice chime in in the back that was Stiles. All the sudden my insides felt like they dropped.

"Isaac," I said in a warning tone "Am I on speakerphone? With the whole pa-group?"

"Um, well…you see….everyone just wanted to make sure you were okay!" He said knowing he was in deep trouble.

"Well, I am fine. I will see you Monday," I practically growled at him and promptly hung up. I let out a whooshing noise and thudded my head against the pillow.

"Friends of yours?" Aiden asked curiously and then handed me a breakfast burrito. My mood got undeniably better at this gift.

"Yeah, they are worry warts. With the killer around they are sort of freaking out," I told him.

He nodded in understanding and bit into his food. We went and danced together for a couple of hours and we'd come back to the tent to relax and enjoy each other again, and again, and again. Before we knew it the festival was over and we had to go back to reality.

00000000000000000000000000

Aiden pulled up to my curb and held the bike still as I slid off. He leaned back looking at me "I had fun,"

"I did too, thanks for the amazing weekend," I told him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. I looked up at my house to see my lights on in my room and a shadow looking at us. Aiden started to get off the bike.

"You want me to go in and see who it is?" he questioned looking at my room.

I laughed him off "its Isaac. Sundays are movie night."

"Is he…your boyfriend?" He asked "I guess I should have asked before I stole you for the weekend, if you had one I mean," I grinned

"No, he's my best friend. I was dating Stiles, you know this skinny kid that is always flailing his arms? Well, we broke up this last week,"

"You were going out with that kid? Isn't he…aren't you a little out of his league?" he asked me carefully picking his words.

"No of course not. He was being super jealous of someone and he did something stupid, but he is a good guy,"

He nodded "Derek," I stepped back in surprise.

"What?"

His eyes widened "Sorry, I asked some people about you after our bike ride. They said that you and the town bad boy had something going on,"

"I wasn't aware that people were so into my business,"

"I didn't mean to freak you out…. But isn't he like 25?"

"26 actually," I said narrowing my eyes and putting my hands on my hips.

He held his hands up in surrender "Okay I'm sorry, really. It doesn't matter anyway, can we hang out again sometime?" I relaxed a little.

"Yeah, that would be cool," I said and then jogged up my steps to the door. I waved to him as he pulled out. "Isaac! I'm home!" I called out as I opened the door. Even though I knew he had been watching and listening in to our conversation.

"You're late," he said pouting as he hopped down my stairs "Who was he? Where exactly were you? Do you know how worried I was? You can't just-" I covered his mouth with my hand and shoved him towards the kitchen.

"I already had told you that I was at a music festival with a friend," I said pointedly as I put some popcorn in the microwave and grabbed chips and dip. "His name is Aiden, he's one of the new twins. Which I am sure you know because you were watching us through my window," I admonished him

He threw me a devilish smile as he grabbed a glass and filled it with some lemonade for me and grabbed some sodas from the fridge "Ha…so you saw that? Well, I was worried still,"

"And another thing," I told him and brandished a spoon at him threateningly "What was up with the call being on speaker phone?" His eyes widened as he wisely got me my chocolate therapy ice cream for me to stick my spoon into instead of him.

"Everyone was worried and Derek all but ordered me to put you on speaker when he saw you were calling. You should have smelled the jealousy in that room. It was…..something," He told me as I loaded his arms with snacks and we walked to the living room.

"They have no reason to be jealous, or right to be!" I said indignantly as I sat by the DVD player and without looking caught the DVD's thrown my way. I glanced at them "Death Bed: The Bed that Eats, Prophecy, It's Alive. Nice." I said nodded my head and picking a random one to put in.

"Yeah well, those hickeys on your neck suggest there is a reason to be jealous even if they shouldn't be," He said nonchalantly as I plopped down on the couch with my head on his lap and feet over the armrest.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. They'll be gone by tomorrow. Hand me the popcorn!" I ordered as the opening credits rolled in "I like that the theme is classics tonight,"

"Yeah well we covered vampires the last time, I wanted to give us a broader range," I nodded in agreement. When we had started hanging out at the beginning of summer we had both found out we loved B rated horror movies. I mean I loved regular horror movies too but I think the past year was dramatic enough that some comedy thrown in couldn't hurt. So we did this every Sunday over the summer, and it was the perfect way to de-stress.

"Thank you, for everything," I told him.

"Always,"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Arielle! Isaac! Time to wake up guys!" A voice yelled causing us to jump up in surprise. I looked around and groaned.

"What time is it? Don't tell me we fell asleep again," I asked him blearily. He just groaned and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Hey kiddos, here's some coffee Isaac and Arielle your tea," Isaac perked up and smiled at my dad.

"Thanks, Mr. Celeste, you're the best!"

"I keep telling you to call me Drew, and thank you for fixing the cabinet door. I don't think I would have ever fixed it."

"Suck up," I muttered to Isaac as I sipped my tea. I got up to kiss my dad's cheek "Thanks dad," I pulled Isaac up and we started to clean the coffee table. My mom walked into the room.

"Hey, sleepyheads. We decided not to wake you last night. Isaac honey, you may as well keep some extra clothes here you sleep over so often," she told him ruffling his hair. He smiled embarrassedly.

"Sorry Mrs….I mean Angela,"

She waved that thought away "Seriously though, if you decide to, the spare room upstairs has an empty dresser. Feel free to use it. We have to go and so do you too. Don't forget you have track before school! Don't be late!" She called out as they left the house.

"I love your parents," Isaac told me seriously.

"I know, they love you too. Sounds like they've just adopted their second kid," I told him winking, when he thought I wasn't looking a huge content grin spread across his face. "Now you heard them, we have track!"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks for the guest review! Also, I got my first story request! So I'll be working on that for a little bit, don't worry I have enough chapters to do 6 weekly updates so this story is not being left behind.

Note 2: If you care if Allison lives or dies this season now is the time to vote on the poll on my profile. If you don't then you may not like the outcome!

0000000000000000000000000000

Despite mom's worry Isaac and I got to school early. He decided since he had the time he should go meet with Coach to make sure he was on the right track for Econ. I threatened him with bodily harm if he wasn't because I spent way too much time tutoring everyone for him to fail. Really by everyone, I just mean him and Scott, although Allison was falling behind in some subjects.

I noticed a black Camaro in the parking lot so I went to find out if Derek was here. I heard his voice coming from my English class, which reminded me that the teacher knew, something weird was happening in Beacon Hills. I couldn't help but listen in and I became more annoyed by the second at how gentle he was being with her. Usually, he's super gruff and surly to everyone. Stupid Derek. I was even more annoyed when she introduced herself sounding all charmed and innocent, ugh.

Isaac appeared at my side seemingly out of thin air. His eyebrow rose and he smirked as if he just caught me, which I suppose he did. I flicked him anyway because he knew I couldn't do the eyebrow thing and it drove me nuts.

"Did either of you bother checking your phones at any time in the last 24 hours?" Stiles called out to us making us both yip in surprise. Which totally let Derek know that we were there, sure enough, he stepped out of the classroom looking at us as if we were little kids, and were in trouble. I don't know what made me do it but I just had an undeniable urge to stick my tongue out at him, so I did.

"No, we were busy," I said flipping my hair which was seemingly the wrong move because both Derek and Stiles eyes suddenly focused on my neck.

"It looks like it," Derek said stoically "Didn't know you guys were getting so close,"

Both Isaac and I started sputtering in protest even though it didn't look good. Someone stepped up close to me from behind and tucked one of my curls behind my ear. He leaned down "Looks like I got you into trouble," he said not really caring that people were looking at us and that I was as red as a tomato "This weekend was fun," he whispered smirking at Derek like it was a challenge and walked away.

"Thanks a lot, Aiden!" I called out in exasperation. I decided to try to ignore what happened even though Derek and Stiles looked very grumpy and Isaac….Isaac had this weird look on his face like he just realized something "Anyway you were saying something about a phone call?"

Stiles' eyes hardened a little as Derek glared at Aiden's back "Yeah, another person went missing last night," he told us I could tell he wanted to say more but he clearly didn't want to look at me "Come on coach is going to kill us if we're late for track." Isaac told him we'd be there in a second and turned to talk to me but Derek beat him to it.

"So that guy? That's who you're with now?" He asked.

"No, that is not who I am with. He offered me a distraction for the weekend and I took it," I told him defiantly "I've been getting weaker all summer and I needed to….stock up on energy," I was trying to put it delicately but by the way Derek's nostrils flared I think all he heard was 'I had sex with a random dude because I needed power, but too bad for you Derek your junk is obviously not good enough' I was extremely annoyed with the look on his face so quite childishly I added "Plus you're getting all cozy with my English teacher so your one to talk,"

His mouth opened in shock "I'm not…."

"Oh please you used the same shtick with me, won't be long till she's in your bed," I hissed at him. He looked like he was about to protest so I grabbed Isaac and drug him along with me "Bye Derek," I called out.

"Oh jeez, he's going to kill someone," Isaac groaned "Probably me. He thought that we…that you and I were…and we couldn't say we….wow that was awkward," He said. I let out a chuckle, as soon as I got away from him my mood was back to being great.

"Suck it up Layhey, you're late to get dressed," He groaned and left for the locker room.

I waited outside for everyone since I had worn running clothes to school. I knew Lydia would freak if I wore them all day so I had extra clothes for after. Plus I liked listening to locker room talk, most of it was obnoxious but sometimes you find out some really interesting things. Like Stiles talking about virgins.

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!" I giggled at the panic in his voice.

Then I heard a locker door slam "All right, I'll do it," was that Danny?

"What?"

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle" Awe.

"Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding?" Stiles asked really touched.

"Yes, I'm kidding,"

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right?" I laughed again. Poor Stiles.

Coach suddenly shouted "Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late,"

"Sorry, coach," Isaac said not sounding sorry at all.

"I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season," Coach paused "So work on that," The boys started to come out and Isaac stopped next to me.

"No fat asses here that I can see," I said to Isaac pretending to check him out and winking. He just smiled and shook his head "I'll meet you out there, I'll just be a second,"

When Stiles came out I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gently pushed him against the wall. "Ar-Arielle hey," He said surprised

"You know Stiles," I said pressing against him "I would have totally taken your virginity if you had been a good boy," I told him and then kissed him soundly. When I pulled back I smirked at him "Oh well," I left him sputtering behind me.

We were stretching on the field when the twins stepped around Isaac, he got the same weird look he had earlier mixed with panic. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Coach blew his whistle "Pace yourselves! Come on!"

Isaac leapt up panicking Scott grabbed him by the shoulder as we both said his name worriedly. "It's them," he said and took off running.

Scott shouted "Isaac, wait! Isaac!"

"Scott! Go! I'm not as fast as you!" I told him even as I took off myself. I was fast but not werewolf fast.

I was a little ways away when I saw Ethan and Aiden holding Isaac down "Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked his brother. Luckily Scott was ahead of me.

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan said sadistically and then raised his arm to punch Isaac. Scott got there right before and punched him in the nose.

"That's one," He said cockily. All four boys had fangs, claws, and glowing eyes out on display. Of course, I had been with another werewolf. I was debating what to do when we heard a girl scream. The boys froze and I figure it was safe to leave them and went to check out what was happening. We booked it over the hill and we all stopped when we saw the body tied to the tree by the neck, his head was caved in on one side. Another sacrifice.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked Scott who hesitated before he shook his head yes.

"Hey, get out of the way. Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence." The Sheriff yelled as he came running up the hill about 15 minutes later. His partner yelled for everyone to get back "Get these kids out of here!"

"Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" Stiles told him frantically.

"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach. He was a senior," Scott told him.

"Oh. He wasn't on the team, was he?"

A girl came running up screaming the kid's name frantically. Officer Tara had to hold her back. The sheriff motioned for us to go, and I obliged I was already tearing up at the whole scene.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles replied.

"No, no, they knew," Isaac said, he was acting a little erratic.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?"

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying? What about the fact that Arielle went away with one of them for a weekend, nothing happened. The second they get back someone dies." Everyone paused at the thought.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them,"

"Scott. How 'bout you?" Isaac asked him and Scott crossed his arms.

"I don't know yet." Stiles made a sound of disbelief "Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" He asked obvious frustrated.

"That's a good point too," Scott agreed, looking at Isaac apologetically.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too." Isaac called out vehemently. I started to go after him when Isaac collapsed and I sank to my knees holding my ears.

Scott and Stiles came running to help us "Arielle what is it? What's happening?"

"Derek," I gasped out. I got up stumbling and Stiles steadied me "I have to go,"

"Arielle you can't miss class again," Stiles tried to reason with me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I pushed him off of me and ran as fast as I could to school. Once I was in the car I went way past the speed limit to get to Derek's loft, luckily for me, the police were too busy to deal with speeders today.

I had just got to the stairs of his loft when I heard an angry roar "Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" all the hairs on my body lifted at the sound of his voice, I was terrified but I had to get to Derek. I had reached the top of the stairs hearing something metal clank against concrete, I saw a group of people briefly but my eyes were drawn to Derek lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Derek!" I called out desperately running to him to hold his head up.

"Arielle you shouldn't be-" I was pulled backwards by my hair. I was so mad I took the offending hand and used the person's momentum to flip them over me. The nurse from the hospital. I was grabbed from behind again but this time my arms were locked across my torso. I was lifted kicking and yelling over to a man who was obviously blind, his eyes white and milky.

"Let me go!" I snarled angrily and managed to kick the guy who was holding me in the nuts. Unfortunately, he just squeezed me harder so I could barely breathe.

"Now, now Ennis gentle," The man told my captor. Then the man grabbed my face. "Who are you? You have a glow about you…..I can almost see you," He said in awe turning my face this way and that.

"None of your Goddamn business," I managed to hiss out.

His lips pursed not satisfied with my answer "Do you know who I am little one?"

"Oppenheimer?" I questioned sarcastically as I could "Mr. Death destroyer of worlds?" He chuckled.

"Feisty. I am Deucalion, the Alpha of Alphas," he told me threateningly.

"Yes, I heard the speech Son of Prometheus,"

"Smart too." He said holding one of my curls "I swear I can almost see you. What are you?" He asked.

"Human," I gasped out

"Don't lie to me," He growled. Then he tilted his head to the side as if hearing something in the distance "Unfortunately I have other business to attend to. We can continue this conversation at a later date."

The one holding me dropped me onto the ground where I kneeled gasping for breath. They turned to leave and were almost out the door when I got my some air back "Sorry, I'm going to have to decline your invitation,"

He shot me a smile "We will see," Then they were gone.

I crawled over to Derek and Cora "How's he doing?" I asked her taking his head and settling it my lap so I could stroke his hair comfortingly while I drained some of his pain and pushed my healing into him.

She glared at me "What are you?"

I was surprised Derek hadn't told her, and that she didn't remember seeing my wings at school "If Derek wants to tell you he can," she looked like she wanted to snap me in half "Help me get him into his bed,"

She reluctantly got up and helped me somehow get him into his room. I sat him on his bed and pulled off his shirt. My eyes welled up when I saw the hole in his stomach, and that was after his and my healing had kicked in. I grabbed a towel and put it under his back to soak up the blood. I heard Cora protest as I started taking off his pants. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," I told her. She decided to leave the room instead of reply.

I had been concentrating on healing him for about half an hour when Derek woke up. "Arielle,"

"Hey Der, just relax okay? Your internal wounds have healed but the outside ones will take a little longer." He ignored me and started to get up groaning.

"What are you doing here?" He asked seriously.

"I heard your howl," I told him eyes tearing up again "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner,"

He shoved my hands away from their place around his wound "You shouldn't have come, you shouldn't be here." My brows furrowed.

"What?"

"The Alpha pack knows about you now, they know you are something. Do you think that he will just ignore your presence after he finds out?" he asked me angrily.

"I don't care, Derek," I told him just as angrily "You were half dead when I came in!"

"They wouldn't kill me! They want me in their pack! You put a target on your back for no reason." He glared at me and I glared right back "Get out," He told me.

"Der-,"

"Get out!" he shouted at me and it made me jump up in surprise.

"Derek, come on let me help you," I told him moving my hands in a calm down motion. He reached out and grabbed my wrist twisting it harshly.

"Get out and don't come back," He growled. I blinked back tears at the fear and hurt I felt right at this moment. I wrenched my hand away from him and ran, tears spilling down my face. It started to pour as I got into my car. I tried to reach Isaac but he wasn't answering. So I called Stiles.

"Arielle?"

"Stiles….would you mind if I came over?"

"Uh no, I suppose not. You okay?" he asked me.

"I don't know,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stiles?" I called out when I got to his house.

"He's upstairs," said the sheriff who came out of the kitchen to greet me "How are you, Arielle? I'm sorry you had to see that all today,"

I shook my head "It could have been worse…..I could have been the girl who was screaming because she saw someone she knew,"

He nodded understandingly "Hey….do you know what's going on with Stiles? He's been more erratic than usual, he says he's been taking his Adderall but it doesn't seem to be working very well," I blushed.

"We sort of broke up," He blinked at me in surprise "We're working on being friends right now, I think," I told him.

He nodded again "I hope you two work it out, it's nice having you around. I have to go to work, I don't know if I'll be back tonight."

I grinned at him "You can't get rid of me that easy sheriff," He smiled and shook his head as I ran up the steps to Stiles' room. "Stiles?"

He poked his head out of his room and motioned me inside. As soon as I was in he started babbling to me all of this stuff he had found out about dark druids and the sacrifices and that Lydia the Doc and he thinks that Harris was taken to be a sacrifice.

"Harris? Why?"

"Because the Dark Druid or the Darach has moved from virgins to warriors,"

"Huh, so that means your safe then," I said grinning at him. He looked at me seriously and grabbed my hand to pull me to him.

"You know I care about you right? Like a lot? I was stupid, I know that and I am so sorry." He pulled me close enough to kiss me and I let him. He maneuvered me onto my back on the bed and kissed me softly. Just as he was gently moving his hand up my shirt he froze.

"What? What's wrong?"

He brought his hand up so we could see it and it was covered in blood "What the hell Arielle? What is this from?" He asked lifting my shirt up to see where the blood was coming from. He turned a little green "You have a hole in your stomach," He said jumping up to go to the bathroom to either grab stuff to help me or to throw up. I looked down in mild surprise to see there was, in fact, a hole in my stomach.

Stiles came running in "So I think I figured out a new power sort of, at least an upgraded one," I told Stiles nonchalantly as I poked my wound.

"Don't do that!" He said batting my hand away from the wound, pressing a wet washcloth causing me to hiss "What's this new power?"

"Before I was able to mostly heal small things you know, solely by using my own energy, now though I think I can take some of someone else's wound if it's more serious,"

"Whose wound is this?"

"Derek's"

I felt him tense "Derek got hurt this bad and let you take some of it?"

"He was passed out so he didn't get much say, Stiles. Plus I didn't even know that I had taken it till just now,"

"How did you not notice this?"

I shrugged hissing as he pressed on a particularly sore part "My adrenaline was going and I was upset and angry that he basically threw me out because the alphas saw me,"

Stiles sighed exasperatedly "Arielle are you serious? You are supposed to be laying low! And Derek kicked you out? What's that all about?"

"I dunno but….you aren't going to like what's about to happen," I groaned and flipped over lifting up my shirt from my back and he groaned again at what I presumably assumed was another hole. He started to administer the same attention to my back. My phone rang and I answered it containing my groan "Hello?"

"Arielle?" Isaacs's voice floated through the speaker nearly breaking at the end.

My head popped up and Stiles pushed it back down "Umph, Isaac what's wrong?"

"Derek. He threw me out. He even threw something at me. If I hadn't ducked then it would have shattered in my face."

"He what?" I snarled angrily getting back up just to be pushed down again by Stiles "Where are you? Are you okay? Can I come get you? You can just stay at my house."

"Uh well, I just sort ran…and I ended up at Scott's house," This time I did sit up despite Stiles attempts at preventing me.

"Why Scott? Why didn't you just call me? You know my parents won't mind if you stay with us, they absolutely adore you."

"I know, I just ended up here first is all and…..I already asked if I could stay here."

I was baffled "Is this because I wasn't there today? I am so sorry Isaac if I had known everything that was going to happen I would have stayed at school,"

"No of course not. I just think I need to be here right now."

We both paused "Okay. I guess…let me know if you need me,"

"Of course. Night Arielle." I looked at my phone dejectedly as I hung up, I wonder what was happening. Stiles moved my arms up so he could finish bandaging my torso. He finished it off and flopped next to me tiredly.

"You're fixed up as best as I can manage," he told me.

I looked at him suddenly taking in his messy hair and his arms held limply at his sides still showing off how toned he was. I just wanted to be comforted. I leaned over and kissed him softly. His eyes widened in surprise but he kissed me back just as gently.

"You don't have to of course, but I know something you can do that will help even more," I told him. He was confused until I moved to straddle him still being tentative, giving him all the time in the world to protest. His hands immediately went up to my hips.

*************Smut ahead*******************

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Only if you want too," I told him shyly.

His Addams apple bobbed nervously as he licked his lips which made me lean down to nibble where his tongue had been. He groaned softly and turned us over. He hovered over me hesitantly and I just laid there watching him letting him make the next move. He bent down to kiss me gently, his hands gently caressing down my sides until they reached the hem of my bloody shirt and worked it over my head. He looked down at me in my bra and with the gauze wrapped around my stomach.

"I'm sorry this is messing up the image," I said nervously

A small smile worked its way across his face "It isn't ruining anything. This is just the real you. The warrior who helps others even if it hurts her. You are beautiful no matter what," I felt tears well up and so I brought his face down to mine to kiss him.

I took off his shirt and we both fumbled for each other's pants laughing softly at the other's eagerness. We finally got to some semblance of undress and I was hovering over him again kissing down his throat, over his pecs, down his abs which I couldn't help but lick which made him twitch everywhere. I pulled off his boxers and looked down at him, he was perfect. I had to taste him. I gently nibbled his hip bones which made him buck and I smiled and held them down as I continued. He groaned as I got closer, hands tangling in my hair. I licked the tip of his penis and he moaned as I slowly took him in my mouth and gently sucked. I looked up when I heard mumbling and saw him fervently trying to list all the current players of the Mets. I took this as a good sign that I was doing something right and continued my administrations until he frantically brought me back up to kiss me.

"Umm as good as this is I really don't want to be embarrassed at how short this is going to be so if you could hold that amazingness for another time I would be both grateful and disappointed," I giggled. That was so typical.

"How about you lead?" I said falling to my back again, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain in my back. He eagerly sat up on his side to look at me. He hesitantly moved his hand towards my breast but changed it for my side instead. I chose to say nothing and let him work up to it. He leaned over me to kiss me slowly massaging his way to cupping my breast. He paused when he got there so he could see if I had any objections. I didn't.

He started to fondle me playing with my breasts and then my nipples, watching me closely to see what I liked. I was getting more worked up and I really wanted more so I cupped his face and brought his mouth to hover over my breast. I felt his ragged breath, unsure of what to do when his tongue shot out to lick my nipple. My back arched and he took that as a good sign obviously, because his mouth was on me sucking and nipping as his hand traveled down to my underwear. He kept up his ministrations with his mouth as he pulled off my underwear and kneeled between my legs. He palmed my core and moaned at the heat. He gently explored the area with the pads of his fingers, paying attention to my clit as I whimpered at the teasing grazes of his hands. He slipped one finger into my pussy exploring me taking in the feeling. He pulled his finger out and looked at it, wet with my juices. He looked at me and experimentally licked his fingers. He seemed to enjoy it because his mouth attached to my opening not too long after, his tongue entering me messily. He was inexperienced, but it was amazing. He was sloppy with his mouth but it almost made it better. He continued and entered a digit inside of me pumping as he licked. His lips pinched my clit and I exploded. He froze for a second in surprise but started to lap up my cum quickly. I had grabbed his hair and was tugging on it as I rode out my orgasm.

He came back up to look at me "Do you want to….keep going?" I nodded my head and kissed him tasting myself on him. He carefully lined himself up at my entrance and slowly began entering me. Halfway in he was panting and struggling to not buck his hips into me.

"Baby go ahead, you're not going to hurt me," I told him groaning because I just wanted to feel full. He wasted no time pumping into me groaning as his hips snapped to meet mine erratically. He was close but I wasn't so I held his hips firmly stopping him while he was inside of me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked out of breath and looking at me through half-lidded eyes.

I smiled "No, but you'll last longer if you take me slower," I felt his penis twitch inside me in response and he slowed down cursing at the slow pace, but he did it. I took his other hand and placed in on my clit and he began to rub me. When I moaned in pleasure his hips started pump quicker in response and he furiously rubbed my clit until we both hit our climax and cried out. He collapsed still inside of me twitching. I whimpered at the full feeling and snuggled into him more. We laid side by side still connected and exhausted. We both fell asleep just like that.

0000000000000000

When I woke up it was to a twitching inside of me. I groaned as I looked around me noticing his member was still inside of me and awake, even if he wasn't. I looked at his alarm clock 3:00 a.m. we had plenty of time. So I straddled him making sure he didn't slip out of me and started to rotate my hips as I gently pumped myself up and down on him. He groaned in his sleep, his hand going to my hip and squeezing tightly. I went faster and harder until we were both coming again and I was pleasantly surprised to see his wide but sleepy eyes watching me as we finished. "Thought this whole thing was a dream, but I can handle being woke up like this." I smiled and shifted us so we were laying down again him still inside me though we should part soon. "Don't," he told me reading my mind. "Let's just stay like this." I smiled in agreement and fell asleep again.

0000000000000000000000

I woke up to an arm around my naked waist and I turned to see Stiles spooning me. I tried to gently remove his arm but he just pulled me closer which was not helping. "Stiles! Stiles, I'm sorry I have to get up real quick," I told him softly.

"No," he mumbled still mostly asleep.

"Stiles," I whined "I really, really have to go to the bathroom," His eyes popped open and he removed his arm from me so I could hop out and run to the bathroom. Once I was back in his room I realized how stupid that was, what if the Sherriff had seen me running around his house naked? Stiles didn't seem to mind much though if his staring was any indication. He motioned me over to him, I did while looking at the clock. It was time to go to school, I told him so but he just pulled me onto the bed.

"I don't care." He told me kissing my neck and running his hands through my hair. I groaned and he got more comfortable spreading my legs and sliding between them.

"We don't have time," I told him breathlessly as he slipped a finger into me checking if I was ready for him. Which I was.

"Plenty of time," He said sliding into me and pumping. He was gentle since he was still sleepy and it was a nice way to enjoy the morning. I groaned as we both finished and my eyes slid closed tiredly as I snuggled in farther. I could hear the smile in his voice "Come on we gotta go now."

"No," I grumbled contentedly and offered some very rude words when he practically dragged me out of bed. We got dressed and he tossed me some of his clothes to wear which brought me back to last semester.

00000000000000000000000

We got to school where everyone was waiting for us. Scott sniffed the air and looked a little disgusted and proud at the same time I think he meant to be a lot quieter when he told Stiles "Dude you both totally smell like sex," everyone's head whipped up to look at us and I turned bright red.

"Yeah, I'll be going to class now. See you all later." Hurriedly walked away as Scott called for me to wait up.

"Arielle! Hey, I am so sorry I didn't mean to say it so loudly. I know that you might not be feeling particularly friendly toward me right now but did you happen to see Allison at the school the other night?"

"No," I lied

"You sure?" He reached out to stop me "This is serious she has to stay away from this,"

"Why are you talking to me about it? This is a conversation you should be having with her,"

"I am. Tonight,"

"Awesome," I said walking to first period.

00000000000000000000000000000

At lunch, I was stopped by Aiden blocking my locker "Move," I said annoyed.

"How about we chat first," He gave me one of his side smiles.

"No thanks," I told him bumping him away from my locker so I could put my books in.

He shut it nearly getting my fingers "Now Arielle,"

I turned towards him furious "Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do," I snarled "You are not my Alpha, you're trying to kill my friends, and in general you are trying to fuck shit up," He glared at me, grabbed my arm and practically shoved me into Coaches office. I was so unbelievably mad. I had opened my mouth to yell at him when he pushed me onto Coaches desk and kissed me. I was surprised for a second and then shoved him off of me angrily "What the actual fuck?"

"Calm down," he told me which was so the wrong thing to say. I punched him in the jaw.

He groaned and moved it back in place with a click "You ready to talk now?" I answered that with a spinning back kick to his abdomen which sent him straight into a wall making frames crash down around us. He groaned and steadied himself only to be met with an uppercut to his jaw. I tried to knee him in the stomach but he blocked it and swept my leg which caused me to fall on the ground on the glass. I hissed as the glass got embedded into a couple of places, he straddled me quickly blocking my punches and forcing my arms above my head. We were both panting and I was so angry, struggling while he called for me to calm down.

I realized I wasn't getting anywhere, took a shuddering breath and allowed myself to go limp.

"You calm?" He asked.

"No,"

He sighed exasperatedly "I'm sorry this is all happening," His muscles flexed as I struggled against him again in anger.

"You're a lying asshole," I told him.

"Arielle. This is what we do. You don't have to be afraid though." I gaped at him "Deucalion knows that you're something special. He already agreed to keep you alive. Derek won't have to kill you,"

I surprised him by bucking him off me and pinning him. He wiggled for a second and then held still "So you are expecting me to be happy about him not having to kill me but he is still going to be expected to kill everyone else?"

"Well maybe one more person could live. You wouldn't be able to be with that human anymore of course, and he probably will want to pick someone for you to be with. Derek is resisting so much that he will probably be punished by not being allowed to have you." I raised one arm to deck him again when I found myself being pushed off of him and pinned to the wall. He had only let me think I had had him pinned. Jerk. "Stop fighting me," he snarled angrily.

"No. I am not joining your crazy-assed pack and neither is Derek!" I called frustrated.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Please just go with it." He implored me moving his hands to the sides of my face to kiss me "We enjoy each other, think about how great the music festival was. We could have that from now on."

I took a shuddering breath "I'd be expected to kill people with you all, to ruin people's lives. I won't do it."

He angrily punched the wall beside me causing my heart rate to go up "You will join us, what do I have to do to get you to understand?"

I pushed him away from me "You can't change my mind, I'd be going against my nature."

He grabbed me again and turned me so that I was sitting on coaches' desk "Arielle, I was ordered to get you to agree, I want you in the pack too. I will use any means necessary to do that," He kissed me again trying to lay me down on coach's desk. I struggled against him pushing him off. He glared at me.

"You know Lydia isn't on the list to kill." It was my turn to glare "How about till you come around I play nice with her. Fuck her when she wants, let her think she's in control and I'll give you one warning before I snap her neck. You'll have until then to agree." I felt my breath catch in my throat.

I scrambled off the desk to grab his shoulder as he was walking out "Please leave her alone,"

He turned to look at me "Make it worth my while," I panicked. I grabbed his shirt to pull him into a kiss. I added tongue and he responded by grabbing my hips. His hand went to the button of my jeans and I paused pulling back.

"If I do this you'll leave her alone?"

He leaned down to kiss my neck and pulled back "Not everything can be solved with sex Arielle. It would be a major bonus because damn are you great in bed but, we want you in the pack. So will you be joining us?" He asked fiddling with one of my curls.

"No." His eyes turned alpha red as he shoved himself away.

"You have a week Arielle before you give me your final answer, the right one, or you'll be getting Lydia's head as a welcoming gift willing or not."

He left slamming coaches' door behind him leaving me shuddering in fear for Lydia and myself.

000000000000000000000000000000

Once school let out most of us had to meet after school since we would be going to a track meet on Friday. Coach took it relatively easy on us and asked me if I could do hurdles and one of the long distance runs during the meet, I needed the stress outlet so I said yes.

I realized I had told Allison that I would come over to study for a math test and do some hand to hand combat practice, which we were doing on the DL. I gave Scott a ten-minute head start so he could talk to her before I got there. When I did Scott was just coming out looking dejected.

"Scott?"

He looked up at me "I think I scare her sometimes, and I know she's tough but I can't let her get hurt,"

"Hey, I don't think she's really scared of you. She has the right to choose though if she's involved," He hit the button for the elevator.

"I just want to be with her Arielle. I want her to trust me, and I feel like no matter what I do I just push her away,"

The door opened "Then maybe you should start trusting her too," As he stepped back into the elevator without looking, I noticed a walking stick "Scott come back out please," I asked him. He looked up confused and by the expression on his face, I knew I had been right and that it was Deucalion in the elevator with him.

Scott just stared at him not moving as Deucalion asked "Going down?" and pressed a button. The door started to close.

"Scott!" I yelled and jumped through the doors before they could close.

"Arielle, it's a pleasure to see you again," he told me taking off his glasses and turned to face us. Scott's claws flicked out but he wasn't panicking, I tried to slow my heartbeat down to match his. "Come on, Scott put those away. I'd have to be blind, deaf, and quadriplegic for you to be an actual threat. Or maybe you should take a chance. Your heartbeat's steady. You might be afraid of me, but you're controlling it. Maybe you'd actually rise to the occasion, become an Alpha by killing one,"

Scott's claws retracted and he spoke calmly "I'm not like you. I don't have to kill people,"

"Hm. Not yet. But situations come about, situations where you realize the only way to protect one person is to kill another,"

"You wanna threaten me? Is that why you're here?"

"No. I live here,"

"What?" Scott and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I live here. It's a great building. And the neighbors are surprisingly friendly,"

"What do you want?"

"I want to see what you're made of. As for you Arielle, I heard you will be getting a special present in a few days if you don't accept our generous invitation." Just then the doors opened and I all but dragged Scott out as others got into the elevator "Could someone hit the button for penthouse?" We watched him until the doors closed.

"What did he mean Arielle?"

"He wants me in the pack too," at his look I added "He doesn't know what I am, right now it's purely because he can almost see me. He sent Aiden to proposition me, and they said they'd kill Lydia and give me her head if I didn't agree."

"Crap. We need to go see Derek."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to pass,"

"Arielle this is serious, he will kill Lydia. We have to tell him where they are too,"

"Why can't you just do it?"

He put a friendly arm around my shoulder and I glared at him "Come on," and practically dragged me to his bike.

I didn't know that Scott knew where Derek was living but we got there and he opened the door "I know where they are," We both paused in the doorway seeing Derek, Peter, Boyd, and Cora standing over a desk looking at a map.

"Same building as the Argents, we know," Derek said pointedly not looking at me. I worked on calming myself so he couldn't smell what I was feeling.

"Cora and I followed the twins," Boyd told us proudly.

I shook my head and Scott agreed "Then they want you to know,"

"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter snorted.

"What is this?" Scott asked getting closer to the desk, I stayed by the door leaning against it impassively.

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike,"

"You're going after them?"

"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us," Derek ordered Scott "Obviously Arielle will not be joining us," I didn't rise to the bait, I just stood there not moving.

Scott looked at me to see if I was going to jump in, when I didn't he spoke for me "I don't see why not. They already know she is something and has ordered her to join the pack. They threatened to kill Lydia if she didn't."

Everyone's heads turned to look at me, I just shrugged and stood there. I guess Derek was ready to speak to me now though because he walked toward me growling "I told you not to get involved!" I didn't move, so he grabbed my shoulders and shook me "You stay out of this, do not come tomorrow night and for once just mind your own business," I finally snapped.

I raised my hand to his neck and poured every ounce of pain I had taken from him the other day and the anger and fear I had felt when he had told me to get out. I pushed all the insecurity I felt at having one of the people I loved the most tell me they didn't want me around. He dropped to his knees writhing with all the emotions, it was actually hurting him and I kept going only focusing on that till someone physically grabbed me around the waist and pulled me from him. I was panting and glowing silver.

"What did you do to him?" Cora was yelling at me since Derek was still on the floor recovering.

Scott turned me so I would look at him "Arielle? Hey, what did you do to him? Are you okay? Arielle?"

Derek sat up slowly panting also "She let me know how she is feeling about me," he told everyone rubbing his chest like he was in pain.

"Do whatever you guys want," I told them, I turned to Scott "Call me if you need me okay?" He nodded and let me walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Another chapter for your guys, enjoy. Remember to vote for Allison, her fate is in your hands. As always comments questions and pm's are welcome for all request's or inquiries about the story.

000000000000000

It was nearly midnight when there was a knock on my window. Derek was the only one who did that so I ignored it until it became incessant and I was afraid my parents would hear. I opened the window and was surprised to see it was Scott crouching next to my window. I motioned for him to come in, he looked around my room for a second before he turned to me.

"Do you agree with them killing the alpha pack?"

"Of course not, you know that's against what I am,"

He nodded his head "Would you come with me tomorrow to meet Deucalion? I already set up a time,"

"When did you do that?" I questioned him.

"I asked the twins, and they said he'd be there,"

I thought about it for a second "Yeah I'll be there," He hesitated.

"Would you mind hiding? Just in case I can't reason with him and I need some backup. I swear it's not because I don't trust you, I just want to try to reason with him on my own first,"

"Of course Scotty, I get it. I'll be there."

He stepped forward to hug me "Thank you," I nodded and embraced him back and watched as he leapt through my window. Tomorrow night would be interesting.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Are we ready?" I questioned Scott the next day after school.

He looked around making sure that no one we knew was in the hallway "Yeah but we don't meet him till six at the abandoned mall. I would bring your car just in case and maybe hide one or two floors above us so they don't smell you. Can you still hear that far?"

"Yeah, let's just hope they can't hear me," He nodded seriously.

"Thank you again for doing this."

I watched him walk away and turned only to run right into Aiden. I glared at him and went to go around but he blocked me "You have an answer for us, Arielle?" He asked smiling.

"Not one that you want to hear,"

His eyebrows scrunched together and he took something out of his pocket "Lydia is so….giving," he said and dangled what he had in front of me, apparently Lydia's underwear "She gave these to me to remind me of how good she is. She's no you, of course, you didn't have to give me a memento for me to remember how good you are. It's been fun, it'll be a shame if I have to kill her. I'll probably wait till she climaxes so she'll die happy," My hand shot out to slap him and he let it happen, chuckling "Four more days Arielle before we get tired of waiting,"

He wanted me to get emotional and I found my way out of it as Stiles was passing by me. I reached out and grabbed his hand and pulling him to me causing him to almost trip "Arielle hey-" I kissed him hard before he could say anything else. I softened it as his hands came up to cup my cheeks.

We parted and I told him breathlessly "My house. Now," He nodded vigorously and grabbed my hand to pull me out of school. I turned to flash Aiden a smile whose jaw was clenched and nails looked suspiciously sharp. "By Aiden," I called.

0000000000000000000

At five I finally got out of bed despite Stiles' protests. I laughed at how grumpy he was about it and practically had to push him out my door "Hey was this a booty call?" He asked in disbelief as I handed him his shoes and belt. He was hopping around trying to get them on as he questioned me.

"Maybe a little," I told him coyly "Do you really have a problem with that?"

"I mean I'm enjoying the sex of course, but maybe I could take you out on a date sometime? We can get back to being us?"

"Stiles….maybe sometime soon. I'm just trying to enjoy you like this for a while," he looked disappointed.

"Soon though?"

"Maybe, now I have somewhere to be. Maybe I'll stop by later," I told him winking, then shut the door without waiting for his response.

I ran back upstairs changing into all black and tying my hair into a long braid. I hid various weapons on my person, trying to be ready for anything. Finally I sprayed myself with a cologne made to mask my scent, hopefully, that would be enough.

I parked a little way down the street early, keeping an eye out for any Alphas. I waited where Scott told me to meet him and he showed up with Isaac on the back of his bike which surprised me. "We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it, all right?" Scott said to Isaac nervously getting off of his bike "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now,"

"So am I,"

I laughed and came out of the shadows causing the boys to jump "You are such guys. So Scotty why is Isaac here?"

"He wouldn't let me leave without him. It makes sense though Deucalion would never believe I came alone, and I want you hidden so that you can be our backup," I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to head up there now,"

000000000000000000000000000000000

I watched as Scott walked into the mall with Isaac by his side. Deucalion was standing dramatically in the middle of the room on an escalator. He being stationed higher was a classic intimidation tactic and one that said he was in charge. From my vantage point, I could tell that Kali was here also, I wish I could warn Scott but there was no way to without showing myself.

"You didn't come alone," Deucalion said authoritatively.

"Yeah. This is Isaac."

"I'm not talking about Isaac,"Scott's eyes flicked up for a millisecond but it was Derek who had everyone's attention. He had just come out of the shadows with Boyd and Cora right behind him, no surprise that Peter was not with them.

Scott was shocked to see them "You knew I would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies…." Stupid freaking Derek and his wolfiness.

"Him. Just him," Derek said all wolfed out and way too overconfident.

"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Everyone turned to see Kali sliding down a concrete post tearing through it with her claws. The man who had forced me to meet Deucalion, Ennis I think his name was, came walking up the escalator. Then Ethan and Aiden jumped down from one floor below me converging as one, man that was terrifying to watch. I hadn't known any of them but Kali was here, thankfully none of them had been on my level.

Stupid Derek growled and went to attack Deucalion with no warning, but he was too far away and Kali was nearly able to tear him open with the claws on her toes. Boyd and Ennis were already fighting and I was holding myself back, I knew Scott would be smart but I knew Isaac would attack if he thought he had too. Oh and there he goes…..attacking the twins. I saw Scott sigh and change into his wolfed out form to go help him. I really had to hold myself back as Isaac was thrown a couple of feet and Scott was slammed into a wall so hard he made an indent. Cora was helping fight Ennis and Derek was getting the upper hand.

It went all wrong. Cora's arm was broken, then Isaacs and Scott were cut open by claws. Derek was kicked so hard he flew a couple feet and Kali cut open Boyd's chest with her toes. I was about to jump in when I saw Allison stand out on the ledge. I didn't want to scare her so I waved my hands for her attention. She was surprised to see me but came over. We heard Deucalion speak "Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step," He was talking about Boyd but my attention turned to Allison.

"Don't try to tell me to leave," She told me ready to argue.

I smiled at her "It's like you don't know me at all, I would have been disappointed if you hadn't come,"

Her eyes watered for a second and we heard Kali "Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?"

"Some have more promise than others," Deucalion told her looking over to where Scott was, curious.

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Crap with that ultimatum he may actually do it no matter how much he didn't want to, especially when it was his sister's throat that was being stepped on. I saw Allison ready her bow and release. It wasn't time for me to jump in yet so I blended into the shadows.

Deucalion started to yell cowering in the middle of the room "Your eyes... cover your eyes!" For once I could hear the fear in his voice. To my surprise, it was Scott who attacked next, when he and Ennis collided I swore I saw Scotts eyes turn red for a second. How?

Derek attacked next, he and Ennis were too close to the ledge they were teetering. I felt panic overwhelm me as I saw Scott heading for them, I knew something terrible was about to happen and I knew it was time. I ran for the ledge just as Scott swiped his claws through Ennis' calf causing him to tip over the ledge, I leapt off my perch diving just as Ennis pulled him down with him. I knew I was too late and I saw Derek's eyes widen as he saw me. I grabbed his hand and my wings came out. I planned to slow us down, which I did….but Derek's hand slipped and he hit the escalator nearly four floors down from where he fell. I could tell I hadn't been able to slow down enough, he was dead. I screamed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The bus shook as it hit another pothole, I felt nauseous for the millionth time today. In front of me, Isaac and Boyd were talking about whether or not they could do anything. Boyd looked over to where Ethan sat next to Danny chatting, Isaac turned around to check on me. I gave him a watery smile and a thumbs up. He clearly didn't believe I was all good but he let me be.

Last night after the fight Isaac had come running down to where I was crying over Derek's body. I was trying to heal him but I couldn't see through my tears. Isaac had pulled me away from him tucking me in under his chin and just held me. We heard movement upstairs, I could tell he was afraid it was the alphas so he picked me up bridal style and ran until we got to my car. His hands fluttered through all of my pockets till he found my keys, had opened the door and put me in the backseat. Then he was peeling out to get to my house as fast as possible. All night he just held me as I cried, I think I felt some of his tears hit my hair too but mostly it was me. We both had just fell asleep when Scott came to wake us up to go to the track meet. We both protested but he insisted. Honestly, he looked pretty bad to, and I think that's why we went with him. Now he and Stiles were in the back of the bus going over PSAT words. I heard him give Scott a word and he asked Stiles to use it in a sentence "Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous," I had to agree with him. Why were we here? Scott ignored it and gave the meaning.

"Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun. We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?" Scott just sighed and leaned against the glass. Stiles gave up "Next word... "Intransigent."

"Stubborn, obstinate." Then Scott groaned as we hit another pothole, sounds like he wasn't healed yet.

"Oh, buddy, you okay? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come,"

"We had to. There's safety in numbers"

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's..." Scott groaned again "All right, Scott, I'm telling coach that..."

They argued back in forth until Scott lifted up his T-shirt, I couldn't see the wound but it was pretty bad if Stiles face was anything to go by. Scott told him it was because it was from an Alpha and Stiles protested because Boyd and Isaac were fine now.

Scott ignored him "I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead," I quickly stuck my head between my knees hyperventilating. I was struggling to breathe when I felt two sets of hands on me. I shuddered as I heard Stiles and Isaac trying to calm me down. I wasn't though so I gripped my wrist tight and yanked it dislocating it. It was painful but it stopped the panic running through me. Stiles was protesting grabbing my hand away like I was going to do further damage. Isaac's eyes were wide and worried.

"I'm okay, I just needed to snap out of it," I told them through clenched teeth, taking my hand back and popping it back in to place.

All the sudden coach yelled, "Two of you, back in your seats." Stiles looked at me and I nodded for him to go, and Isaac sat down but was still turned to look at me. "Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall, not you too,"

"No, coach, I'm good"

Stiles sat back next to Scott "Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all," Scott told him Ethan was listening "Is he gonna do something?"

"Not in front of this many people,"

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?"

"No, they won't. Not here"

"Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em?"

"If I have to," Scott said uncertainty.

Isaac was reading the traffic report on his phone trying to distract himself "There's a jackknifed tractor a few Miles ahead. Could miss the meet. Boyd? Boyd? What... " I heard a slight growl coming from Boyd in front of me. I saw Scott get up

"Scott? Where are you going?"

"Boyd. He's gonna do something,"

"Okay, what? How do you know?" I saw Boyd's claws come out.

"Look at his hands," I motioned for Stiles to sit Scott back down. I got this.

I grabbed Boyd's hand just as he was about to get up. "Let go" he growled at me.

"You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?" I asked him.

"I don't care,"

"I do. Scott does," I told him softly. He protested so I continued "Give Scott, Stiles and I a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." I told him, I didn't tell him I was drawing out his pain and anger as I talked. It seemed to be working though.

"Okay," he told me his eyes softening. Isaac looked at me worriedly knowing sooner or later I would react to the emotions I had just taken. I squeezed Boyd's arm comfortingly and went to sit back down.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked knowing I could hear him, I nodded my head and collapsed in my seat tiredly. He and Scott discussed why Ethan would be checking his phone so much, and how he was too close to Danny, Stiles said he'd figure it out. Stiles text Danny's phone at least 30 times before Danny gave in and asked what was up. Someone close to Ethan was hurt, it had to be Ennis, and so he wasn't dead…yet.

"Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting," Coach yelled at Jared who protested "I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared," He shook his head "Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down," Of course that didn't stop Stiles from talking. He tried to get Coach to pull over at the rest stop and Coach yelled and blew his whistle at him.

"I hate him," Stiles said covering his mouth "Did you call Deaton?" Scott replied a negative "That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison,"

"How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills?"

"They're not. They've been following us for hours. Pathetic" he called them "I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker…..okay, look, Scott's still hurt," I heard someone exclaim something "No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color" He waited for them to stop talking "I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" I sort of drifted out after that until Stiles was standing in front of Coach "Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" Coach blew his whistle "We've been on this thing for, like, three hours..." He blew it again "It's 60 miles to the next rest stop" again "Being cooped up for hours is not good" The sound was starting to make me nauseous again "You know, our bladders aren't exactly... Coach, this is... Can you... Please... Let me talk!" Stiles said frustrated, even though it was sort of cute "I'm... Every time..." Coach interrupted him with one long whistle

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!"

"Okay!" Stiles yelled which made me jump because I have never heard him really yell before. He started to turn to walk away when he heard Coach speak.

"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon," Stiles got a thoughtful look on his face and sat next to him.

"Hey, Jared. How you doing?" He got this crazy manic look on his face. Not a minute later Jared was puking everywhere and Coach had no choice but to stop at the rest stop. Stiles quickly grabbed Scott and took him into the bathroom with Lydia and Allison. I stayed behind to wait with Isaac and Boyd. I leaned on Isaac who looked at me worriedly "Arielle your burning up," I waved his words away and he gave a frustrated sigh but held me close. Stiles came hurrying out saying he needed Scotts bag, Isaac let go of me and handed it off to Lydia who ran to give it to Allison.

The coach yelled for everyone to get on the bus and Stiles panicked and told us we needed to distract coach.

"What is going on?" Isaac asked Stiles gruffly. Stiles explained how Scott wasn't healing because he felt like he had caused Derek's death and how Allison was trying to stitch him up. Suddenly Isaac growled looking around.

"Isaac. Hey, let's calm down okay?" I said panicked knowing he was looking for Aiden "Isaac he's going to be fi-" He pushed past me and launched himself at Aiden who he started to pummel. "Crap," I tried to grab him off but Isaac accidentally elbowed me in the chest. Boyd grabbed me as I was trying to catch my breath.

Behind us, I heard Scott "Stiles, what's happening?"

"They went after him. I told 'em what was happening with you and they just went after him"

"Who, Boyd?" He asked pushing through the crowed.

Coach started to yell "Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off! Stop." He and Danny tried to pull him off of Aiden but he just threw them back and continued to punch him

Scott stepped up and yelled his name using his wolf "Isaac!" Isaac paused and stood up slowly turning to look at Scott, then he smiled in relief. Aiden got up with the help of Danny, he spat out blood and said he was fine. Coach told everyone to get on the bus, stopping Isaac before he got on, telling him he had detention on Monday. Stiles came over to grab me from Boyd and I leaned against him heavily. Isaac looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes and I just smiled and waved him off again.

Stiles sat with his back against the window leaning me back into his chest so I could rest on him while he chatted with Lydia who was behind us. I fell asleep as they discussed dark druids. The last thing I heard was Scott telling Allison he was glad she didn't listen to him about not coming.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles shook me awake gently as the bus came to a stop. We all slowly got off of the bus, as soon as I stepped off a wall of uneasiness and fear hit me. I felt like I was walking through spider webs to get to everyone's side.

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

Everyone was walking forward but Lydia and I "Lydia? Arielle?" Allison called.

"I don't like this place," Lydia said in an almost vacant manner.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place. It's just for a night,"

"A lot can happen in one night," Lydia said and started walking forward. I reached out and grabbed her hand. Both girls looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head trying to get the nauseous feeling to go away "Lydia's right we shouldn't go." I said, "Lydia come on lets go back to the bus, right now." I said shaking.

"Hey, Arielle calm down its okay let's just go okay? We can always leave," I whimpered as both girls tugged me along even though I could feel Lydia's uncertainty, I knew we couldn't just leave Allison alone though so I struggled through the spider web feeling. When the girls got to their room I waved them off and said I was going to see the boys for a second. Their conversation got louder as I got closer.

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people,"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what? I... yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually,"

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt,"

"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me,"

"Who were the other three?"

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss,"

I heard the bed squeak "My boss?"

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out," Then he paused "Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars?" I smiled.

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie,"

"Just makes me crazy," I leaned against the wall tiredly but I had to smile.

"Who was the last one?"

"Lydia. She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so..." At this I was moving again, I practically slammed their door open making both boys jump "Arielle?" Stiles said coming over to help me.

"Not Lydia," I told him.

"Hey take it easy, your burning up, and sweating,"

I shook my head "It's not Lydia," I insisted. I saw him look at Scott worriedly.

"Hey, I'm going to get you something to eat and some water okay? I'll be right back. Lay down." Scott started to rub his eyes and left for the bathroom, not a minute later he had gone out of the motel room without a word. When Stiles got back he sat down next to me spreading out snacks. "Come on, you have to eat something. You've been strange all day, and I know it's warranted after last night but you're worrying me,"

Everything I ate tasted like dust, but I did it to make him feel better. I leaned forward to kiss him and I felt a little bit of calm rush over me. "Thanks, Stiles, I'm going to check on the girls," He just nodded and escorted me there.

"198?" Allison was asking as I walked in and sat on the other bed.

"Yes, and we're talking 40 years. On average, that's... 4.95 a year, which is... actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that? Who?" Lydia asked.

"All suicides?"

"Yes. Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun- in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you, but me, I..." she paused listening for something. I heard a whisper of something but couldn't tell quite what. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I heard the voice clearly now "I don't know. The smaller one, I guess."

"It's okay. Smaller's better. There's less kick. I'll chamber the round. All right, so…" Lydia was walking to the vent.

"Wait, wait. When do I... I mean, do you count?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll... I'll... I'll count to three," I grabbed Lydia's hand trying to stop her but she just shook me off.

"So after three or on three?"

"You tell me,"

"Lydia?" Alisson asked worriedly looking at me.

"One, two..."

Lydia started to shake and whimper "Oh, my God, oh, my God,"

"Then pull the trigger,"

"I love you"

"I love you too," I yanked Lydia down as the man spoke again.

"One, two," I managed to cover her ears just as the shot went off but we both still heard it, jumping as it went off.

"What is it, Lydia? Arielle? What happened?" Allison asked hands hovering over us like she didn't know what to do.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked removing my hands

"Hear what?" Allison asked looking around.

"Lydia, hey she can't hear it," I whispered. Lydia talked over me anyway.

"The two people in the other room... they shot each other," She said running for the door.

I ran after her "Lydia, they won't be there!" I called out to her, but she was too panicked to listen. Allison followed us and we watched as she opened the next door shaking.

"Hello?"

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Allison asked following her into the dark room.

"Hello?" Lydia called and switched on a light, she looked around confused "It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but... they were here,"

"I believe you. After everything we've been through, I believe you," Allison told her surprisingly calm, Lydia didn't look like she bought that as she ran back to our room and started throwing stuff in her bag.

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place. Allison, we need to leave,"

"But they were suicides, not murders, and it's not like this place is haunted, right?"

"Maybe it is. You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room. Maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling,"

I felt like it was time to interject "It did happen Lydia," she turned to look at me in surprise "It did. You can sense….the aftertaste so to speak. I can too."

Allison nodded "Maybe we should find out. For sure," she said and I sighed since I was sure. All the sudden I felt fear and it felt like Isaacs.

"You guys go ahead, I need to check on something," I went down the hall and knocked on Isaac and Boyd's door, it opened on its own. "Isaac?" I called looking around the room and the bathroom "Isaac?" I heard a whimper and got down on my knees to lift the bedspread up "If a clown is under there I am going to lose my shit," I mumbled. It was Isaac and he looked terrified. "Isaac? Hey, it's Arielle, why don't you come out?"

He looked as if he couldn't hear me and he was mumbling something under his breath "I'm sorry, I didn't... What do you want me to do?"

"Isaac come on," I couldn't reach him to well so I wriggled partly under so I could grab him. As soon as I touched his skin the bed disappeared and Isaac and I were stuck in what looked to be a freezer. He was freaking out pounding on the top trying to get out. I felt like I was suffocating. "Isaac I need you to calm down!" I called to him grabbing his shoulder as best I could in the cramped space.

He turned his head to look at me in shock "No. No, no, no. Arielle, he got you too? You can't be here!" Tears poured out of his eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Who's got us?" I asked looking around "I don't remember getting into a freezer.

"My dad. It's my dad. He has us." He mumbled.

"Isaac, Iz, your dad is gone. He can't get us."

"He does though, he's back, he locked us in here,"

"Breathe Iz, I need you to breath," He took a shuddering breath and took my hand holding it tightly. "Okay someone is going to find us, figure out what's happening okay?" He just nodded. I swore for a second I heard a saw and Stiles call out Ethan's name but I shook it off. I hit the roof "Anyone out there?" Isaac started hyperventilating again "Its okay, I just thought I heard something, were okay." I told him even though I felt like the air was getting thinner. Thats when I figured I started to hallucinate, because I could hear Mrs. Blake's voice talking to someone who sounded like Derek, and then kissing noises. I shook my head to make it go away but now I was hearing a little boy ask "is she dead?" Over and over again. I shook it off again. What was going on? I realized I couldn't hear Isaac. I turned to look and he was still next to me, but he wasn't breathing. "Isaac!" I screamed and tried to move so I could reach him. It was so cramped in here though and it felt like it was getting smaller "Isaac breathe! Come on!" I sobbed. I was able to move one arm and hit him in the chest and his eyes popped open and he inhaled for a long second then passed out again. I let myself collapse sobbing. "Let us out!" I screamed beating the walls around us "Please!"

A baby started to cry and I froze listening. Then a women was yelling at it to stop crying, then water was running and she told the baby it was time to sleep. I sobbed, I needed it to stop. I reached for my wrist again, and this time I broke it. It hurt but the sounds stopped, and I was feeling sleepy now. Faintly I heard someone call Isaacs and my name.

We both gasped at the same time throwing whatever was on top of us away. We were holding hands and gasping for breath. Stiles was staring at both of us confused and then scrambled to help us both up. We leaned on each other as we followed Stiles and Lydia who nearly ran into Allison.

"I can't find Scott anywhere...why is the bed upside down?"

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked ignoring her question.

Lydia checked on Isaac and me and confirmed the thought "It has to be. Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." We all froze at the base of the stairs, Scott was standing in the middle of the parking lot covered in gasoline and holding a flare.

"Scott... Scott." Allison called freaking out.

"There's no hope," He told us.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope," Allison said trying to smile at him.

"Not for me. Not for Derek,"

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault,"

I stepped forward "Scott…he isn't dead okay? So it can't be your fault," He looked like it almost got through to him but then he looked back at the flare.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed,"

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now….."

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all," Allison looked like she was about to cry and Stiles already had a tear running down his face.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then…" He stepped forward into the puddle of gasoline, I moved forward to stop him but Isaac held me back "I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?" Both he had Scott were crying, actually, everyone was now. Scott let Stiles take the flare and he threw it behind him without looking. Suddenly the flare rolled into the puddle seemingly of its own volition.

Lydia and I both ran forward yelling "No!" Stiles grabbed Scott and together Lydia and I tackled the boys out of the way. I saw Lydia staring at the fire and turned to look, there in the middle of the flames was a hooded figure with a scarred face.

"I'm not going back in there," I told everyone and we all agreed to sleep on the bus. It felt like a short time later when Coach came onto the bus and just looked at us "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!"

I was sitting next to Stiles when Ethan slid into the seat next to Scott. We all threw each other curious glances and leaned in to hear what he had to say "I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life,"

"Actually, I saved your life," Stiles said leaning in, I smiled but punched him in the arm. He grabbed it and added "but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's a minor detail, ow" He said glaring at me.

Ethan decided to ignore him "So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive," Everyone looked shocked, even though I told them as much last night, which made me roll my eyes "But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack…."

"And kills his own," Scott supplied.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works,"

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I." Stiles said snarkily and threw his arm over me.

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked while taking it off of coach.

"I'm gonna need that back!"

"Wolfsbane," She told us after blowing it into her hand and showing us the sparkling dust in her palm.

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd…." Stiles trailed off

"And Ethan." Lydia added. We all rolled our eyes.

"We all inhaled it," Scott said.

"You were all poisoned by it" Allison said obviously.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles said and then frantically threw coaches whistle out of the bus window after we had started moving.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Thank God we were going home.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I got off the bus I called goodbye to everyone and sped my way to Derek's loft being careful not to reinjure my healing wrist. I heard an alarm go off as I picked open the lock. When I opened the door Derek was there with his claws out but they retracted as soon as he saw me. "Couldn't have picked up a phone?" I asked him annoyed before I launched myself into his arms. He held me really tight for a second and then moved me away.

"How'd you know?"

"I felt you last night," He looked at me confused "By the way how was our darling little English teacher," I snipped.

He backed away "How?"

"Some weird stuff has been happening lately," I ran both hands through my hair "Der I am so glad you are alive. I thought….when I was trying to heal you….it wasn't working. I couldn't even catch you!" He quickly pulled me into his arms again.

"Arielle you're the reason I'm alive, I can feel it. If you hadn't slowed me down, and if you hadn't tried to heal me I would have never been able to get out of there and get help,"

"I should have been there though, I should have known you were alive, I should have brought you back with us,"

"You can say all the should-haves in the world, but you still did more for me than anyone else could have." I nodded and turned to leave "You're going?" he asked me quietly.

"I just needed to see you with my own two eyes. I don't know what I would have done if I had thought you were alive and you weren't…..It would have been bad," I walked to the door.

"About me and your teacher, it sort of just…."

"Happened? That happens to you a lot," I told him giving him a half smile "Bye Der,"

"Wait," He ordered me and kissed me soundly "Remember I'm yours if you want me," I smiled and walked out.

000000000000000000000

"Do you think it'll work?" Boyd asked me seriously. I looked at him and Isaac contemplating their plan. I had been surprised this morning when I opened my door to go to school and they were standing at my doorstep.

"Yeah Boyd, I think that it's a fantastic plan. It's definitely out of the box thinking," I told him, they smiled at me.

"Told you!" Isaac said happily.

"Do you guys have a back-up just in case?" I asked, their smiles slipped.

"No, but were headed there now, if we can think of one we will let you know. Hopefully, this will take out Kali,"

"Alright go, I'll forge some absence notices for you both. Be safe!"

00000000000000000000000

I groaned when I saw who our substitute teacher was for Chemistry, Mrs. Blake.

"Good morning. As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?"

Stiles leaned towards Scott and I "Hey, my dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how,"

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?"

"I don't know... But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital... at least, you know? Any one of them could be next,"

"I have a feeling you shouldn't have said that," I told Stiles just as Scott's phone rang.

"Hey, doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?" Scott said into his phone very obviously. I listened in because whatever this was about couldn't be good.

 **"** Unfortunately, no. I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me,"

"Well crap," I said as Scott ran out of the room despite Mrs. Blake's protests. Stiles got his phone out to call his dad, he told him that Deaton went missing. As soon as class was over he kissed my cheek and ran off saying he was going to meet Scott at the animal clinic. I threw my hands up into the air and turned to walk to History and I ran into Aiden. Yet again.

"You know at some point you're going to have to stop stalking me in the halls," I told him smiling insincerely.

"Well, I just figured we haven't…touched base lately," He said pulling me closer to him by my hip.

"Hmmm, I wonder why?"

"Easy girl, I just wanted to let you know that I am too busy to kill Lydia today. So that means you have one more day," He booped my nose. So rude "I cannot wait till your pack,"

I ran a hand up his chest and into his hair "Oh baby," I purred "I'll let you in on a little secret," He got closer to me "If you touch her in any way that she doesn't beg for, I'll rip you apart piece by piece and feed you to your brother," I yanked his head to the side and slipped the dagger I had on me between his ribs. Just enough to hurt, not enough to kill. He snarled. I leaned forward and kissed his neck. "Or maybe I'll do it the other way around," I pushed him away slipping my dagger back in its sheath and waving at him as I walked down the hallway.

My phone started to ring, it was Derek "Sup?" I asked.

"So you signed off on this plan these two came up with?"

"Of course Der, your little pups are growing up fast,"

"Really? Pups?"

I sighed "Do you have a better plan?"

"No,"

"Then accept their help. Because Derek? If you die I will find a way to resurrect you and kill you again….multiple times,"

"Love you too," he said huskily. I almost ran into a door. I think I paused too long because he let out a chuckle "Bye Arielle," then hung up. He just said he loved me. Sort of. I heard a tapping noise that sounded too familiar, so I followed it and saw Scott step into the music room cautiously.

"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?" Deucalion's voice filtered through the door "It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace,"

"How?" Scott asked him.

"By helping you find Deaton." Oh no "Your heart's pounding, but it's not fear. It's anger. I bet I know what you're thinking. Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance? Tell you what. If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is. Now, what do you think?" There was a lot of scuffling and I could tell Scott was not winning this little game. " Impressive, but you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though. Kali is coming him for him, so there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight, and whether that's Derek or Deaton, that's up to you."

"Just tell me where he is,"

"I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you," Then he was opening the door next to me, I couldn't really pretend I wasn't there.

"Hey, there Duke sounds like you've been as helpful as ever,"

He smirked and shook his head "Arielle, how wonderful to see you, dear. Would you like to escort me to the car?"

"Why of course, my pleasure. If you'd like I could escort you right out of town," I told him pleasantly letting him take my arm.

"Oh, that won't be necessary right now, especially since you will be joining us on the way out,"

"I think you'll be surprised at the end of your little…excursion here,"

"Why is that?" He asked his smile fading away as we reached where his car was waiting.

"Hmmm, let's just say I'm getting good at seeing the end game. Have a good night," I turned right on my heel and left before he could get another word in.

000000000000000000000000000

Stiles kept texting me about how frustrating Lydia was being and how much time they wasted before she let us know that Danny would be able to help more then she could. So he was heading back from the hospital to meet us all to go over where Deaton might be, and possibly where we could thwart the next couple of murders.

I was pacing the floor constantly checking my phone for updates when Stiles came rushing in spreading random papers all over the table in Deaton's clinic. "Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked Stiles.

"It's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal," He handed the note to Lydia to read.

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class."

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something," Scott mused.

Stiles started to move the papers around "Now, check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about beacon hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town,"

"Stiles, look, they match. All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found. So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between," Scott told us.

"Let me see that. You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?" Stiles asked marking as he went over the map, Cora stopped him.

"Stop. He's in the vault. He's in the same vault"

Cora and I got a text at the same time "Guys, hold on. It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power," I informed them.

"It's just like he said. Go. I can save Deaton myself," Scott said despite Stiles objections "Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them,"

Stiles shrugged and grabbed his keys "All right, let's go,"

Before we parted I called to Scott "Don't let him get in your head. He doesn't know as much as he thinks," He looked at me a little helplessly but nodded, and we ran for the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles, Lydia and Cora stopped in the electric room when we got to Derek's building "You guys can handle this!" I called to them and sprinted up the stairs.

I got there as Kali was yelling "Take him!" I watched as they forced Derek's claws out and Kali lifted Boyd in the air and dropped him on his claws.

"No!" I screamed and Isaac touched my arm comfortingly while keeping Mrs. Blake hugged to him for some reason.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you," Kali told him. Aiden stepped in front of me moving my chin up.

"You don't have as much time, but I'll let you morn,"

I didn't even look at him not turning away from the scene in front of me, I grabbed his hand away from my chin and snapped it. He snarled yanking it away from me "If he dies, you die," They just walked around me.

"It's okay," Boyd told Derek calmly, tears welled up in Derek's eyes.

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not." He was shaking but I couldn't move, I couldn't go to him.

"It's all okay, Derek,"

"I'm... l'm sorry,"

"The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." Then he collapsed into the water. Stiles and Cora moved around me Cora going to Boyd and Stiles comforting Derek. It made me snap back into the moment and I rushed forward to Boyd's side.

"Sorry Cora but you need to let go of him right now," I told her quickly tearing open his shirt to look at his wound.

"What?" she hissed at me.

"Let. Go," I told her letting my eyes glow to intimidate her. She let go hesitantly and I placed my hands on his wounds as best I could "Please let this work," I focused on how I felt when I was healing Derek, I imagined taking on the wound to lessen his, I had to focus only on him. I heard someone talking so I imagined a bubble around us and all sounds stopped. He wasn't breathing yet but I felt the claw marks between my ribs, it crawled through me slowly, nearly unbearably. I felt tears pour down my face the more it hurt, but then Boyd's chest rose. I smiled through my tears imagining that I was taking his wound quicker I gasped as I felt one of my lungs puncture. I was pretty sure I had taken half of the wound, if he died I would be dying too. I looked up and saw an actual bubble of light surrounding us. Everyone was hitting it, their mouths moving but I heard no sound. I imagined letting the bubble pop, it did and I collapsed. Both Boyd and I were being reached for. "Get us to Melissa," I told whoever was holding me. Then darkness.

00000000000000000000000

I woke up to the sounds of snores. Sitting up I glanced around at my family. Boyd was laying on a couch across from me, his middle bandaged like mine and Cora resting her head near his while laying on the floor. Scott and Stiles were leaning against the couch I was on, heads resting on each other. Lydia and Allison were slumped in their chairs. Holding my hand was Isaac who had his arm stretched out from his sitting position by my head. I looked around for who was missing, I found him leaning against the doorway watching me back.

He stepped over everyone carefully making his way to me, grabbing my hand he gently helped me up and when I was a little too wobbly he bent down to pick me up bridal style. He took me to the kitchen, sat me down on the counter and just looked at me. I leaned my head forward so I could press our foreheads together. "Thank you," he whispered. We stayed like that for a minute before I pulled back slightly.

"Sorry I didn't do it quicker," He lightly shook his head.

"If you had done it any other way they would know he was alive, and what you can do," Letting go of me he got a glass and filled it water. I realized how thirsty I was, how hungry….and oh jeez did I have to go to the bathroom. I gulped down the water he handed me and tried to slide off the counter tilting too much. Derek's arm came around me "Where you trying to go Angel?"

"The bathroom gotta go. Bad." He smiled and helped me there. When I was coming out I started to ask how long I've been asleep but I didn't get to finish before I was dragged into a bunch of hugs. Everyone was crowding me and I felt a little panicked but sucked it up so I could reassure everyone I was fine. Boyd was suddenly standing in front of me with a half-smile leaning slightly on Derek. We hugged hard. "How are you doing?" I asked him trying to assess his wound.

"Better then you, I woke up last night. Other than that…..just a little miffed that my awesome deathbed speech was ruined."

I smiled in relief "Sorry, I guess I thought you could do better," He laughed and hugged me again.

"Thank you,"

"You scared the shit out of us," Isaac cut into our moment. I smiled apologetically but felt drained of energy all the sudden and had to sit down. He must have read my mind because he easily scooped me up and sat me in a chair then started rummaging around the fridge. He quickly cooked me a quesadilla and set it in front of me.

"Love you," I told him and he kissed my forehead.

"Seriously you scared us though,"

"What even happened?" I asked unsure of what exactly transpired. Everyone started to talk at once. "One at a time!" Lydia stepped forward.

"You told Cora to move and started to heal Boyd, Stiles tried to get you to stop," I looked at him surprised.

He turned red and looked at Boyd apologetically "I'm sorry, he was dead, we all knew it and then you were trying to heal him! I have been studying the supernatural the best I can since Scott was turned and everything I've read about trying to resurrect the dead was absolutely terrible," He looked at me abashedly "I thought we were going to lose you too so I went to stop you and suddenly there was a bubble of light surrounding you and none of us could get to you…" he paused and looked a little lost so Derek took over.

"You looked like you were starting to collapse, we were all trying to get to you. Nothing was working. You smiled, the…thing disappeared, told us to grab Melissa and then passed out for two days,"

"Two days?"

"Yes, two days and girl you scared the crap out of me," Melissa said stepping into the kitchen. She was wearing her scrubs and she looked exhausted.

I grinned at her "I've been getting that a lot today," She came over and hugged me rubbing my back.

"How are you feeling? You still have some marks left over but we were able to pull the excess air out of your lung,"

"We? Mom, it was all you," Scott told her smiling. She ruffled his hair and went to the fridge.

She sighed as she looked in "Grocery shopping, need to do grocery shopping," Immediately everyone looked guilty until Derek stepped up.

"I'd like to pay for all your groceries for a year, you saved two members of my pack and it's the least I could do," Melissa protested but he insisted until she agreed, she looked a little shell shocked. Derek got a call on his cell and he told us he had to leave right then. He came and kissed my cheek then thanked me again. Watching him leave I remembered something important.

"Deaton!" I exclaimed, "What happened with Deaton?"

"I got to the bank but couldn't get him down," Scott explained and I felt my chest hurt in sorrow "Luckily Stiles' dad is brilliant, found where we were and shot the rope holding him. He's safe," I reached out and punched him in the arm.

"Next time lead with him being safe!" He apologized, rubbing his arm.

"While you were out though….Allison found Gerard,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, and he has agreed to talk to us about Deucalion, as long as you come with Allison and me," He told me trying to gauge my reaction.

"Why do we need him?"

Stiles kneeled down next to me "I think we need to understand why everything is happening, while you go talk to Gerard Cora and I will be going to talk to Peter, see if he was around when everything was happening,"

"Why didn't you just ask Derek?" I asked confused.

"Well….because I didn't think of that," Stiles told me baffled "I just figured because Peter was older.."

"Oh gosh Stiles don't lead with that, I like the way your pretty face is arranged,"

He smiled at me stupidly "You think my face is pretty?" I couldn't help the big smile on my face.

"Very pretty, now when are we leaving?" I asked clapping my hands. Everyone started to protest including Melissa.

"You are not going anywhere until you are completely healed, young lady!" She froze "Oh god I sound like my mother, Arielle honey I don't need you damaging yourself anymore this week,"

"I swear I am okay, honestly it'll probably do me some good to get out," I told her. She didn't look like she believed me until I unwrapped my bandage and showed her I was almost completely healed.

"Alright go," She amended.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I waited outside the room with Scott as Allison went to talk to her grandfather until Scott was asked for.

"Mm. Did you bring him? Oh. Oh, come in, Scott, and give an old man a little something for his pain,"

Allison stopped him with her arm "You don't have to do this,"

"If you want me to talk, this is how it's going to happen," He rebutted.

"If I do this, you have to tell us everything you know" Gerard was a little too eager when he agreed for my liking but Scott was probably able to tell if he was telling the truth better than I could.

"Arielle, why don't you join us?" Gerard called, I reluctantly walked into the room and he had the audacity to smile at me, "They found a third body?" He asked Allison.

"Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton"

"Right after? Almost like it was expected he'd survive,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked him.

"How do you know your dark druid isn't your wise veterinarian himself? Maybe he knew you'd find him. Maybe he planned it that way," I hate to admit it but it was a possibility and Stiles had even said it.

"He would never let anyone innocent die,"

"Don't be so sure. You'd be surprised how far some people would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion,"

"Or someone like you?"

Gerard laughed and coughed up black goo into a handkerchief "I don't go easily, though, do I? You know, Scott, you've made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and ejecting this bizarre black fluid,"

"I did what you wanted me to do. Tell us how to beat him,"

"You can't. I've tried,"

"Then this is a complete waste of time. He doesn't know anything. Sorry, you did this. Let's go," She told Scott and started to walk away when Gerard called for her to wait she smiled at me knowingly and then turned back to him with a serious face.

"I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind,"

"What?" I asked

"I'll have to start at the beginning. My son and I found a secret hiding spot of the wolves, he called it a Nemeton. He told me it was a sacred meeting place for the ancient Celtic druids. Druids would usually choose a large, older tree in a grove. It would represent the center of the world. There was a belief that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause serious problems for the surrounding villages.

"What kind of problems?" Allison asked.

"Fires, plagues, strife... death and destruction of all kinds,"

"How does he know all about Celtic symbols and druids?"

"Know thy enemy, Allison. The older wolves had a relationship with the druids. They called them emissaries,"

Scott perked up "Like my boss, Deaton,"

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Gerard asked us.

"It's where we get the word "lycanthropy." I said "According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. And some followers even took names to honor the Titans instead of the gods…..like Deucalion,"

"Very good," and then Gerard took over the story "The son of Prometheus. Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the gods. He challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves. The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the druids to help turn him back to human,"

"Why druids?" questioned Scott.

"The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the druids became important advisors to the packs,"

"They are supposed to keep you connected to humanity," I explained "But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek had no idea about Deaton even though he was Talia Hale's son,"

Gerard looked surprised about how much I knew, but Derek had told me a lot about his life in our time together. He continued his story "I wasn't really surprised when Deaton came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion. As William Blake said, "any sinister person who means to be your enemy always start by trying to become your friend."

"How do you know he wasn't going there to make peace?" The ever-optimistic Scott asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot. Do you know the Sanskrit fable of the scorpion and the turtle?"

"Yeah, the scorpion asks the turtle for a ride across the river,"

"And when the scorpion stings the turtle, dooming them both, what does he say to explain his behavior?"

Scott sighed "It's my nature."

"I know a werewolf's nature. I knew exactly what was coming... a trap. I think it's quite fitting that we are meeting in a distillery. You know, the process of distillation is the separating of two substances by pushing them into their different volatile states,"

I suddenly got a vision of smoke, of bodies dropping human and werewolf alike. Everyone was shocked but…Gerard.

"They attacked you?" Allison asked, almost angrily.

"It was an ambush," He said disgustedly. I got swept into another of him holding a spiked bat, and he killed both sides. I nearly threw up as I saw Deucalion pleading for peace, but instead, Gerard jabbed lit arrows into Deucalion's eyes.

"Arielle, you okay?" Scott looked at me worriedly, eyes going to my ribs. I waved him off wanting Gerard to continue. He told us how because he was blind one of his pack attacked him, wanting to be alpha and was killed. The strange thing was that when Deucalion's eyes turned red it was like he could see.

"He sees as a wolf?" Scott asked.

"He's not always blind,"

"Maybe we can use it against him," Allison told us sounding determined.

"Scott. Oh, I think about you sometimes, Scott. I do. I wonder, what if I'd done things differently. Getting the bite to cure my cancer. And I wonder when it became my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken,"

"I don't believe you. The whole time that you were telling your story, I was listening to your heartbeat. It never went up. It never went down. It was steady the whole time,"

"Because I was telling the truth," Gerard said trying to sound innocent.

"Or because you're a really good liar. If you lied and it gets people hurt... I'll be back to take away more than your pain," Scott told Gerard crushing his hand.

Gerard looked panicked as we were leaving "Arielle! Arielle, you could heal me! You can fix all of this, please!"

I turned to look at him and then smiled "A little shortsighted... wouldn't you say?"

"What?" He whispered his heartbeat speeding up drastically, Scott looked between us in confusion but went with it when I just walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting closer to season 3b! It's my favorite season and I love writing evil Stiles. So I will allow votes for whether Allison dies in my story for probably another 2 weeks and then I'll close it. Feel free to leave me a comment about anything you want in this story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Being caught up on my work for all of high school made it a lot easier for me and Lydia to skip school than the others, but I was still groaning on Tuesday morning when several teachers cautiously asked me if I was all right and to inform me that class participation was a requirement for passing the class. I assured them all that my absence was in fact excused and they could relax. They act is if I hadn't turned in a ton of extra credit already.

It was tough for all of us to act as if we were miserable in front of the twins when we were all so happy we were okay. True to their word though they didn't interact with us at all giving us time to "mourn," and for Derek to join their pack. I had finally told Lydia the reason we all didn't want her to hang out with Aiden and she shrugged.

"So he's been in both our pants. So what? Plus I highly doubt he's going to hurt me, I think he's gaining feelings," I just sighed and shook my head. For someone so smart she could be so stupid.

0000000000000000000000

I was studying with Stiles, even though I was all caught up, and he was very distracted by trying to cop a feel "Stiles! Down boy!" I told him laughing as he pouted "Coach is going to kill you if you don't get this economics paper done…..on the right subject,"

"Hey! My essay on the correlation between chest hair and education was journal level awesomeness!"

"We were supposed to write about how the increase in minimum wage could affect us!"

"Please you know he just picks subjects based on the news whereas my chest hair and education paper was technically about economics because….."

"Men with hairier chest were more likely to have a successful high paying job. I know, you and coach argued back and forth for 15 minutes and you told him that you were sorry that that the results didn't apply to him despite his body hair. You almost got detention for a month,"

"I was just trying to be supportive," I groaned and was thankful when his phone rang so we didn't have to talk about chest hair. He started to talk urgently to whoever was on the other side of the phone "Okay we will be there. Quick it was Lydia she's at the school and has one of her feelings," I nodded rushing rushed around gathering our stuff while Stile's called Scott and I called Allison.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked Allison who was waiting for us in front of the school.

"Over here,"

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body," Lydia told us obviously freaked out.

"You found a dead body?" Stiles squawked.

"Not yet,"

"Not yet"? What do you mean "not yet"? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body," He told her exasperatedly.

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on,"

Scott sniffed the air and turned as Stiles talked "How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body!"

"Guys. I found the dead body," Scott interrupted and we all looked to find the police officer Tara laying across the High School's sign with blood dripping down it.

Stiles took one look at who it was and then the smell of panic radiated off of him as he forgot to breathe. I started to get worried when he began to hyperventilate, I forced him to kneel down and cuddled him to me petting his hair as I called the station.

"Sherriff?" I asked when he picked up his phone.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Arielle sir…I need you to come to the high school right away,"

"Hi Arielle, we already have an officer at the high school, is this about Stiles or do you have a crime to report?"

"I am so sorry," My voice cracked as Stiles gave a panicked sob "It's officer Tara, she's dead I think. Stiles is with me and some of our group,"

I heard him barking orders in the background "Arielle stay on the line with me until we get there, I want you and everyone else to go lock themselves in a car until we know if the killer is still there. And Arielle?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Take care of my son,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sherriff Stilinski had asked one of us to take Stiles home with us that night since he would be away for most of it for the investigation. He didn't want Stiles to be alone. I volunteered but Scott said he and Isaac could use some guy time anyway so I let it go. Now I watched from down the steps of the school as the Sherriff caught his son spying on him. He was obviously tired, sad and stressed.

"Dad, they killed Tara. You know, how many times she helped me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?" Stiles asked blinking quickly to get rid of any tears that may fall. I just wanted to hold him and hug the Sheriff too as a wave of sadness fell over him. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Just, uh, get to class, okay?" He said and walked away while Stiles stared at him dejectedly. He turned and I smiled at him walking up to him.

"You alright?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah, I guess….I don't know. I just need to find who's doing this,"

"You always do," I told him and grabbed his hand so we could head to English.

We slid into our seats as class began. "Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story," Mrs. Blake told us while walking around the class, she stopped next to Lydia and looked at the picture she was drawing "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents,"

"You and every guy I've ever dated," Lydia responded nonchalantly much to Mrs. Blake's embarrassment.

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture," She told us looking at Stiles and Scott in a very obvious way that made me glower "They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race or a phrase like "seeing the whole board."

"Like chess," Stiles muttered and Mrs. Blake looked way too happy at his input.

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?"

"Uh, no. My father does,"

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?" I tuned her out when Scott leaned over to talk with Stiles.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk,"

"What do you want to do that for?" I silently agreed.

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?"

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me," I snorted and Mrs. Blake turned to look at me.

"Yes, Arielle?"

"Sorry nothing, just a sneeze," I lied.

"Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan,"

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Going through Aiden. Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?" They both turned to look at Lydia.

She looked annoyed "What now?"

"No!" I hissed all three looking at me "Did you forget the part where he says he's going to kill her?"

"What so you can make out with him?" Lydia asked hotly.

"I don't care about that! I'm just worried about you!" She looked rightfully abashed.

"Really I can handle this," She told me and I finally relented…..which means I was with the boys to go talk to Ethan.

"Scream if you need us," I told her in parting. We finally caught up to him on the stairwell "Ethan hold up, we need to ask you some stuff"

"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Scott and I controlled our heartbeats but Stiles' sped up. I almost panicked.

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking..." I snorted and watched his erratic movements and really it was attractive.

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it," Scott told him making a calm down motion which snapped me out of my admiring of Stiles "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again," He decided to ignore both Stiles and me snorting in disbelief.

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas,"

"What were you?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes, cue the violin music, we had a sob story coming.

"Omegas, in actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack," There it was.

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles, of course, had to ask at to which Ethan glared.

"Something like that," Scott asked what happened "They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them,"

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form Voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then,"

Scott came to a realization "Deucalion taught you,"

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally," wow.

"What about your emissary? Are they all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's,"

"You mean Morrell?" questioned Stiles.

Suddenly Ethan grabbed his chest in pain and cried out "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked him frantically.

"Not me. My brother,"

"Crap, Lydia's with him!" I took off immediately, twisting through the halls to get to Coaches office because that's where she always takes her conquests. I burst through to see it empty but the revenge spiral on the door to the locker room told me I'd find them in there. Scott had caught up to me just as I opened the door and witnessed Aiden hit Cora over the head with a weight, a really big one. Scott and I ran forward to grab the weight off of him while Aiden roared in his face.

"You can't do this!"

"She came at me!"

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her," He gave us an apologetic look as he ushered his brother out of the locker room.

Stiles was gently looking at Cora's head wound and was being super tender "Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt," He helped her up and to the sink where she dabbed at it with a wet paper towel. Cora stepped back and her legs buckled a bit casing Stiles and Scott to steady her "You okay?"

"She doesn't look okay," was Lydia's input.

"I'll heal," She told us gruffly but Stiles had to immediately catch her again, "I said I'm fine,"

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles questioned her.

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything!"

"Cora, Boyd is fine now," I told her wondering if that weight had hit her harder than I thought.

"He wouldn't be if you hadn't done your weird bubble healing thing! He would have been dead! I felt him slipping away! And you're not doing anything about…anything!"

"We're trying," Scott told her dejectedly.

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. Besides Boyd, all you really do is find the bodies," She told us snidely, now everyone looked even more upset.

"She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home," Stiles said going after her. I started to protest but realized I had no reason to so I shut up.

"I have to go talk to Morrell," Scott told us making a quick exit.

"I need to go do something," said Lydia distantly walking off. I threw my hands up in the air.

"I guess I'll just go to class,"

00000000000000000000000000000

Well, that plan didn't work out, not ten minutes into class I, and the whole school, heard Lydia scream bloody murder. When I got to her she had announced to everyone she was psychic. I groaned as the crowed outside the room laughed and people started to whisper. She seemed embarrassed so I walked up and told Mrs. Blake I would take her home. She nodded and I let Lydia out but when we got into the car she didn't want to leave. "What if we go get out hair done?" I asked dreading it at the same time "That way we can kill time and yet not be so busy that we can't go if we need too," She reluctantly agreed.

"Are you finally going to cut your hair a little? Cause yours is getting almost crazy,"

I touched my curls softly "My dad thinks it's practically a sin to cut my hair,"

"Yeah well, he's not the one who's going to be sitting on it if it grows another half inch,"

"Fine! Not too much though," She seemed to relax more when we got there and insisted we get the works, hair washed cut and colored for her then styled whereas I was leaving out the coloring. We giggled and laughed and she somehow convinced the lady who owned the shop to give us champagne which I promptly declined and requested water instead. Lydia pouted at me but let me do it. When we were done her hair looked almost the same but just a little trim and highlight and my hair was cut about five inches in the back and nearly ten in the front giving my hair a little volume and interest.

"We have to go back to the recital, you know that right?" Lydia asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, okay. You didn't drink too much right?"

"Please one glass of champagne is not going to do anything to me,"

"Um, Lydia before we go…I think I know what you are," I told her nervously.

She sighed "I don't really want to get into whatever it is, I announced to the whole school I was psychic and I can't take any more false assumptions," I guess I could understand that.

0000000000000000000

We walked into the hall stepping next to Scott, a shiver went through my spine at how creepy everything looked. Plus I think we all knew something bad was going to happen tonight, even if a teacher hadn't been taken just hours ago.

"I thought you were going home?" Scott asked us.

"I can't. I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it," Scott grabbed her hands and looked at her seriously.

"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will," It felt like I was intruding so I decided to step outside for a second to get some air. Allison her dad…and Isaac was coming through the doors. Isaac quickly stopped to hug me and I threw him a questioning look about Allison, he shrugged and then went to go follow her. Scott was not going to be happy. I heard the music get intense so I went back in, and Lydia was gone. The music was getting so loud and fast paced that I was getting anxiety, so I went to go find Lydia. The school was so creepy at night and I felt myself get nervous….more horror movie set ups.

I heard Mrs. Blakes voice in her class room which was odd because she was supposed to be the host of tonight's recital, something wasn't quite sitting well with me. I ran to the doorway as I heard her "Actually the girl who knew too much," When I reached the doorway though I heard a scream. It was so powerful I fell to my knees and had to cover my ears. When I drew them away I was seeing things blurrily, but I could see the blood on my hands, and feel it trickling from my ears. I gasped, my hand reaching onto the ground to steady myself as I saw heels clicking towards me.

She gave a disbelieving laugh "Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though... And too late, but first let's take care of your friend here,"

"No, please.." Lydia cried and called for someone to get up and run, I think she was talking to me but my hearing was off and my vision too.

I was dragged by the scruff of my jacket over to a chair that she dragged out next to Lydia. I was gasping for breath still, feeling like the wind was knocked out of me. I was tied next to her and a garrote came around my neck but she paused and leaned down to look at me. "I can feel power radiating off of you. You know, maybe if I had started with you I wouldn't have needed to kill anyone else, besides virgins of course because I know you've gotten your hooks into Derrek before," Lydia was pleading with her as I felt the garrote tightening around my neck "You can die happy though, Arielle. Because of you, I might not need to kill anyone else. Because of your sacrifice we can rid the world of the Alpha pack, put right wrongs done, and save more lives," She tightened it even more and I could feel the cut of the rope on my neck as my vision blurred more and my breathing was cut off. I could feel my legs kick out in panic as a last-ditch effort, I could hear Lydia crying my name "One last sacrifice," My vision was going black now and I saw the blade coming toward me.

Like it was in slow motion I saw Sherriff Stilinski pointing a gun in our direction "Drop it!" I think he said. Then the knife was being thrown at him and hit him on the right side of his chest. Scott was there roaring in full view of the Sherriff and he attacked Mrs. Blake full on, but she did something and must have used some kind of magic to push him away from her and he instantly passed out. My vision was still darkening but I saw her push the desk in front of the door. The sheriff sat up and pointed his gun again "There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

He shot at her and she cried out but kept coming at him, her wound healing instantly "Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy. Healers... Warriors... Guardians... Virgins," She kissed him full on and then they were gone when Stiles got through the door. My vision finally blacked out and I could feel myself stop moving, even so, I could hear a little of what was going on. I heard Stiles call out for his dad desperately and then Lydia screaming for them to help me. The restriction was off of my neck finally but I couldn't make myself breath.

"She isn't breathing," Scott called out and I felt warm lips on mine breathing hair into my mouth and hands pressing quickly into my chest. I gasped for air but lay there, I think my eyes were closed but honestly, I couldn't tell up from down anymore. I could hear people talking to me but I was just tired.

"Sorry Arielle," I heard Scott say and then I felt his nails digging into my thigh. I shot up trying to scream but nothing came out of my sore throat. I could feel myself heave and panic my hands going to my throat.

"You're okay, he just did that to trigger the healing," Stiles told me frantically grabbing my face to look at me "Jesus, your ears are bleeding," I tried to speak but I couldn't, just coughed. I saw Scott cut away Lydia's bond and she slid next to me crying and holding me to her.

"Scott she's going to need some water. Arielle, I am so sorry, I couldn't hold it back! I had to scream and then you couldn't fight back, I am so sorry," I tiredly reached up and held her head closer to me and pet her hair.

Scott came running back in with water. I drank it greedily and gasped out "We have to warn Derek," No one bothered arguing with me they just got me up and we got to the loft as quickly as possible. I had healed enough that I could get up the steps on my own but very slowly so Scott picked me up anyway. Outside there was some crazy wind, the thunder so loud that it hurt to hear and you could smell when the lightning hit something.

We went tumbling into the loft Boyd and Derek jumping up from the desk with papers spread out around them "What the fuck happened?" Derek growled taking me from Scott despite my protest. He set me gently down on the desk, the whole scenario giving me Deja Vu about when he first started to show he cared.

The boys stumbled over themselves trying to explain what happened as Derek checked me over. He seemed to get the gist of it though "Jennifer did this to you?"

"Yeah, and they should have let it happen," I said accusingly much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"How can you say that?" Stiles asked confused and the answer seemed to dawn on Lydia and she shook her head.

"It's not your fault he was taken," She told me and tears rolled down my face and everyone else was just looking between us waiting for answers.

"I am so sorry Stiles," I told him brokenly, his eyebrows were furrowed "If everyone had let her kill me….she wouldn't have taken your dad. She said I had enough power that she wouldn't have to kill the other sacrifices. It's all my fault!" I sobbed. I felt multiple arms around me.

"I don't blame you, Arielle," Stiles told me "She chose to take him instead of you so there must be some reason behind it," Derek cocked his head.

"A car just pulled up downstairs, everyone hide. You too Boyd," He kissed my forehead and passed me over so Stiles could help me hide quicker.

The door to the loft was opening and Mrs. Blake was running in exactly like a damsel in distress "Derek? Derek, where are you?"

"Right here," He called coming out from his bedroom opposite from where we were watching she ran to him throwing herself in his arms.

"Thank God. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it before you hear any of it from them,"

Derek played dumb "From who?"

"Scott, Stiles, Lydia. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me,"

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me," Now she sounded super desperate and really suspicious.

"I promise," He told her and she kissed him. She froze mid-kiss and pulled away.

"They're already here, aren't they?" I let Stiles and Scott step out without me, creating a more dramatic entrance later, they both glared at her "So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people,"

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense," She scoffed

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked, from where I was I could barely see the tear roll down his face and my heart clenched.

"How should I know?" She asked him and turned towards Derek pleadingly "Derek, tell me you don't believe this,"

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?"

"No," She told him and her heart beat was almost steady, but I could tell Derek could see Stiles face and see how broken up he was.

Scott stepped up "Ask her why she almost killed Arielle and Lydia,"

"Lydia Martin and Arielle? I don't know anything about that," She denied.

"What do you know?" Derek asked her gruffly.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way," She told the boys snottily.

I finally stepped out and she gaped at me "I guess my word doesn't count for anything then? Well, I might have a solution to that," I held up a bottle to show her.

"What is that?" She asked.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you," Scott nodded at me and I opened it.

"Mistletoe?" She asked angrily and I smiled as I threw the powder at her. She began to change in front of us and we all saw her face transform into a scarred mess that screamed at us before she changed back panting. Derek looked at her shocked and when she looked at him with a side eye and ran for it, he grabbed her by the neck "Derek, wait, wait! You need me,"

"What are you?" He asked angrily claws extending.

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" She gasped out. He whipped out his phone still holding her tightly. Peter answered and they talked back in forth. Basically, Cora was dying with mistletoe in her system. Derek broke his phone in half and started to strangle her lifting her off the ground.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked

"Her life... it's in my hands!" Mrs. Blake gasped out. Stiles pleaded with him to stop "Stilinski, you'll never find him," She told Stiles and I snarled but moved forward grabbing Derek's chin.

"Der, you have to listen to me okay," He looked at me "Let her go, we can save everyone but you have to let her go, you can't kill her. Not yet," He gave a shuddered breath and dropped her on the ground where she hit hard.

"That's right. You need me. All of you," She told us raising her head and smiling creepily and smugly. I still had a bad feeling about everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys for how late it is, it's an interesting time here in California with all the fires. This chapter is short but I'll post ch 9 soon too!

00000000000000000000000000000

We were all on our way to the hospital, I was in the backseat of Derek's jeep and Stiles and Scott were following us in Stiles' jeep. It was creepily silent. Mrs. Blake kept sneaking glances at Derek and he was ignoring her as best he could before she finally got the courage to speak "You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do,"

"Shut up,"

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are," She told him all big-eyed, I snorted and Derek looked at me in amused disapproval.

"Stop talking," He told her. We pulled up to the hospital quickly, not caring if we took up emergency space since it looked like everyone was being evacuated anyway. I got out watching Mrs. Blake as Stiles parked next to us quickly jumping out of his jeep.

"What's that?" Scott yelled over the storm.

"Well, you got claws. I got a bat," Stiles yelled at him and I had to turn around and confirm he did indeed have a bat with him.

Mellissa's voice called to us almost as soon as we entered the hospital "Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating," She told us obviously running on adrenaline.

"We're here for Cora,"

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" I laughed.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now," She nodded but was staring at me.

"Arielle honey what happened to your neck?" She asked gently touching the bruising and indent on my throat.

"Ah well Melissa meet Mrs. Blake, she's a psycho killer," Mrs. Blake did not look pleased by this introduction or by the hostility Melissa started emitting. I smiled at her reassuringly "Just like always I am fine and I will recover, I'll let you check me out when you've slept for 12 hours," She nodded grimly.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage," We all called out confirmation as we booked it to the elevator and all crammed in Derek holding Mrs. Blake's arm in a death grip.

"Anyone think that maybe we shouldn't be in this thing because the power might go out?" I was met by silence "Okay whatever not like we're on a time-sensitive mission or anything,"

A moment later Mrs. Blake spoke "You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help,"

I leaned against the elevator wall watching everything, suddenly Mrs. Blake got a weird look on her face and looked to her right to see Scott nearly wolfed out staring at her then looked to her left where Stiles was glaring at her and looked like he could hit her with his bat at any moment. I smirked at the "kids" look on her face and full on grinned at the death glare she threw me. I was definitely getting to her.

We walked onto Cora's floor and saw black blood trailing down a hall, through the next set of doors we heard a roar. The doors were swung open by Peter who slid next to us on his back like he was thrown. He looked up, not surprised to see us "We got a problem. Big problem," Voltron wolf was waiting for us.

Derek being the Alpha male he is, of course, wolfed out instantly and ran at our ginormous enemy. It didn't take long for Derek to get his ass handed to him, I consoled myself by remembering Voltron wolf was technically two people in one. Scott attacked next and had a better handle on things while Stiles bent down and told Peter to help him grab Cora. "Bye Jenifer," I called without looking behind me since I knew Mrs. Blake was trying to escape.

"Why are you letting me go?" She asked as I heard the doors start to close.

I turned around and smiled "Because you're not worth it," Voltron wolf rushed passed me to try to get to her, so I ushered everyone through the next set of doors quickly.

"Why'd you let her go?" Growled Derek who was genuinely angry at me.

I shrugged "He was going to accidentally slash your throat if I did, and Peter would have lost a hand," Everyone stopped and looked at me in disbelief.

"What? I saw it okay? Need I remind you Ethan and Aiden are going to come after us since they didn't catch her?" I made a hurry-up motion.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek called to us so of course, Stiles turned around before I could grab him and set himself up to hit Voltron wolf with the bat, I groaned at the stupidity. They came through the door and Stiles hit them hard shattering the bat. He looked shocked and then skittered to the wall and ran to us. I grabbed him and practically threw him through the next door as Scott threw a light fixture at the twins slowing them down.

We finally stopped in a hallway to set Cora down to check on her. Stiles ran his hands through his hair "What about Mrs. Blake? She's gone!" Now I had two people mad at me, make that three because Scott didn't look too pleased either. Even though he was mad Derek told him to be quiet "Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the second one you've dated, by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

Scott tried to soothe him and quieten him "Stiles, they're still out there,"

"And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" I reached over and smacked him in the back of the head and he gaped at me "What was that for,"

"For being an idiot, she'll be back in a second looking for protection. Did you really think I'd let her go if it meant risking your dad?" He looked slightly relieved until Scott spoke.

"Is she really dying?"

Peter was looking at her so tenderly and handled her so gently, it was weird seeing him be so caring "She's definitely not getting any better,"

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her," Scott said and I pointed to the door.

"Cue Jenifer,"

"You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then," At the end of her speech, she looked annoyed that her dramatic entrance didn't get much of a reaction and the boys were all sending me bewildered looks.

I froze "Scott…..your mom!" A look of fear crossed his face and then leaped forward to stop Derek from attacking Jenifer.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that," She told Derek looking at him pleadingly.

Stiles stepped forward "If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her,"

"Not until I'm safe,"

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her," Peter said sadistically, ah there he was.

"Works for me," I just rolled my eyes, the intercom buzzed and Melissa's voice floated through it nervously "Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes," Scott looked panicked again.

"He's not gonna hurt her," Jenifer told us.

"Shut up," Derek growled

"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true," Everyone looked at Scott.

"What does she mean?"

Mrs. Blake was obviously annoyed by the lack of response from Scott "You're not the only one he wants in his pack," Derek looked surprised sizing Scott up "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks,"

Peter caught on first "A true Alpha,"

"What's that?" Stiles asked clearly annoyed about not being in the loop when it came to his best friend.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott,"

Scott ignored all the stares "It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here,"

"Scott, your mom..."

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here,"

The boys talked about distracting the twins, and each said they'd stay till Jenifer insisted on being with Derek at all time which made us all roll our eyes. Peter chose to stay if we could find him something to help fight the Alphas. We all began searching the room for a weapon while Jenifer stared at us in disbelief.

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles asked holding a defibrillator.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked him. Stiles replied a negative "Put 'em down,"

Scott called out "Epinephrine?" while holding a huge needle.

"That's only gonna make him stronger,"

Peter stopped and looked at Derek "How strong?" He proceeded to use it all to fight them with Scott while the rest of us ran for the garage where the ambulance should be.

"It's still here!" Stiles called while he and Derek got Cora in the ambulance, Jenifer found a dead body and then we all heard clicking which could only come from Kali's feet. Sure enough, she started to call for someone named Julia.

"It is you,"

Jennifer stepped behind Derek "You can't beat her on your own," I shoved Stiles into the ambulance and closed the doors quietly knowing they were better off on their own.

"That's why we're gonna run," Derek told her and they both booked it out of there with Kali chasing them.

"Okay, okay, okay. We're okay. We're all right," Stiles was talking to himself, he looked at Cora and started to talk to her as if she could hear "You okay? How you doing? Wh... why do you look like you're not breathing? Because you aren't breathing, are you? Oh, no. Oh, God. Oh, no, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on. Okay, okay, okay. You can do this. Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat. Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so, uh... just pinch the nose and blow. Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, Cora," He breathed into her mouth frantically and I started to do compressions on her chest since that's the part he seemed to forget "Come on. Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, breathe. Come on, Cora, breathe. Oh! You know, next time I put my lips to a girl's mouth, they better be awake," He said looking at me and smiling faintly.

I got a text from Derek 'Generator needs to be turned on. Stuck in the elevator' it was a mass text to everyone but I didn't know who had had time to read it. 'I'll try, wouldn't mind back up' I wrote back quickly. I turned to Stiles "You going to be okay?" I asked him and he nodded "I need to go turn the power back on, I'll be back as soon as possible," He looked panicked "You'll be okay, I swear," He leaned forward to kiss me real quick and I sent him a reassuring smile before I started to run. I had to double back when I heard Kali came down a hallway and was able to get up another set of stairs only to see Scott being held in the air by his neck.

The twins told him they were trying not to hurt him "Try harder," Scott roared, I ran and did a flying leap kick into them causing them to drop Scott, suddenly Melissa was rushing past me.

"Hey! I'd like to try something," She shocked them apart with the defibrillator, wow Stiles was literally always right "Sweetheart, get up! Come on," She called to Scott as she helped him up and ushered me along with them. As we walked she told us "He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason,

"He had to have a reason. I don't think he does anything without a reason," Scott told her and I agreed.

"Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it. I got that covered," I gave a weak chuckle at that, I loved Melissa's spunk. We ran into the Argent's almost literally, Isaac and I looked at each other relieved and hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," He whispered to me touching my bruised neck. I rubbed his back comfortingly as we went into another room to strategies.

"So then they're essentially trapped?" Chris Argent asked us.

"Yeah, right. There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on," I told them.

"But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right? And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them," Isaac told us slightly panicked at the thought, the most accomplished werewolf he was not. Especially when he described our psycho teacher as hot.

They argued back and forth until Allison came up with a brilliant plan. She would take Jenifer's shoes and act like she was her, the werewolves would follow her, Melissa and I would turn the power back on, Isaac would drive to get Cora, Peter, and Stiles. Scott would first meet Derek and help get Mrs. Blake out of the elevator and meet them by the ambulance. Melissa and I took off for the roof. We got there easily with most of the werewolves distracted and Melissa pulled the switch letting out a little "Oh, God," In relief which made me slightly cringe.

Then something hit me in the back so hard it pushed me over the ledge and I barely caught the edge. I gasped for breath my back hurting when a face looked over at me, Jenifer. I snarled but she pulled Melissa into view with a knife against her throat "So Arielle, you ready to be my last sacrifice? I can let Melissa go right now,"

I started to pull myself up but she hit one of my hands with the back of her knife causing me to let go and give a shout of panic and a groan as I caught the side again "As long as you let the Sheriff go we have a deal,"

"Arielle honey no!" Melissa calls out to me and gets her hair pulled for her input.

She pretended to think about it "No, he shot me and Stilinski Jr. annoys me, so no deal then. This'll be more fun anyway," and she just vanished just as Deucalion stepped onto the roof.

He chuckled hearing me pull myself up from the ledge "Quite the precarious situation you have gotten yourself into Mrs. Celeste," I crouched on the ledge of the building not willing to get any closer to him. Scott came bursting through the door.

"Mom! Mom!"

"They're gone. Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back,"

Scott looked at me helplessly as Stiles was the next to burst through the door "Why didn't you see this coming Ari?" Scott practically whispered. I felt my face drain of all blood, ashamed I started to open my mouth to explain.

"Scott. Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him," Stiles pleaded with him.

"I don't know what else to do,"

"Did I mention Arielle could have saved your dear mother?" Deucalion told Scott trying to sway him, both boy's look at me shocked.

"Not like…" I started to say and he interrupted me.

"Julia offered to take her instead but she wouldn't go unless her beloved Stiles' father was let go too. She didn't care for that plan," I was confused when he called her Julia but no one seemed to notice, Scott just seemed hurt but understanding. He nodded and started to walk to Deucalion.

"No, there's g... Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always... we always have a plan B," Stiles begged.

"Not this time,"

"Scott…"

"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise,"

"Scott don't!" I cried

"Scott!" Yelled Stiles as they disappeared together.


	9. Chapter 9

To make up for some of the time I was gone, here is the second chapter in one day. Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles looked so betrayed but he shook himself off and grabbed my hand tugging me off the side of the roof and through the hospital. I looked at him, I wanted to say something, anything really but I couldn't. We walked down another hall and saw the open elevator with someone laying inside of it motionless. Together we ran towards him, I kneeled down checking if he was breathing and when I gave a sigh of relief Stiles nudged him with his shoe, "Stiles!" I admonished him.

He kneeled down on the opposite side and shook him "Derek?" I could feel the panic overwhelm him again and he smacked Derek full in the face and did it again before I could stop him "Derek, come on!" he practically screamed and the lights going on and off were starting to cause me to panic.

He slapped him again "Stiles stop!" I told him as he lifted his hand and made it into a fist, he swung down and Derek's eyes flashed open and he got Stiles' hand before it could touch him. Both guys looked surprised and still a little panicked and I felt like I was just watching them from the outside.

"Where is she?" Derek asked looking around the elevator.

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom,"

"She took her?"

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here," Stiles was definitely panicking now and helped Derek to sit up.

"Whoa, what about Cora?"

"She's with Isaac and Peter in the parking lot, but you need to get out of here now," He stood up with the help of Stiles and I then started heading for the stairs. I didn't move from outside the elevator and just let them walk away.

"Arielle, what are you doing?" Stiles called out.

"Someone has to be here when the police get here," I told him quietly, I saw Derek's eyebrows furrow while watching me. Stiles looked between both of us.

"I'll stay with you then, Derek go get Cora," Derek nodded and took off "We should get to the lobby,"

We sat and waited while cops came in and out, I wasn't really focused anything until Stiles sighed "Oh, just perfect," I looked up to see a man in a suit with an FBI lanyard around his neck focus on Stiles. He walked over and Stiles looked down until he could see the guys feet and finally looked up, jaw clenching.

"A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?" It was my turn to be surprised. How does Stiles know an FBI agent so well that he not only knows his name but knows how sarcastic he was?

"If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid," I gaped at him and was looking back and forth between them their hostility levels both going up but the Agent smiled anyway.

"Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours," Stiles answered truthfully, I tried to recall how long ago he was taken.

"Is he drinking again?"

Stiles sighed "What do you mean, again? He never had to stop,"

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?"

"All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U." I bit my lip to keep from smiling, but the Agent just smiled again.

"How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?"

Stiles breathed deeply "I don't know what happened here. We were stuck in the elevators the whole time," At this, the Agent finally looked at me in surprise.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, for at least an hour," I lied

"You're not the ones who put the name on the doors, are you?"

We both looked at him questioningly "What name?"

"Argent," He told us looking at us carefully "You sure it wasn't you two?"

"Does it look like we have anything to write with?" I snarked at him and saw Stiles' lips twitch into a smirk "Plus it was pitch black in there for a while, we were able to use our phones for a bit but they both went dead a while ago. Speaking of which I need to get home to tell my parents I am okay,"

He nodded his head "I may have some questions for you later," Both Stiles and I nodded but didn't reply.

"Let's go find Allison," I told him as we got into his jeep, and he peeled out.

0000000000000000000000000000000  
We caught them just as they were walking into their building "Mr. Argent! Jennifer is after you!" I called out to him as we both tumbled into the elevator. He looked at us impassively.

"How do you know that?"

"Your last name was written inside the elevator of the hospital, and she's already taken Scott's and my parents," Stiles told him sure of himself. Allison let out a little gasp and Chris came her a reassuring look as he unlocked the door.

"The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately,"

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence,"

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me," Stiles said sarcastically. Why didn't he get it?

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us,"

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away," Stiles sat down on a chair dejectedly, I placed my hand on his shoulder and nodded as Chris talked to him.

"Stiles, don't give up hope,"

"They could already be dead,"

"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place,"

"And you're one of them," Allison told him.

"Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help,"

"You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"

Chris dramatically placed a clip in his gun and "I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need all of you,"

Stiles sighed again "Where do we start?"

We all talked about how it could be the bank again since she failed with Deaton, I didn't think it was the right place but since I had no other ideas I went along with it. Stiles understood though "That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help,"

"What about Lydia?" Allison asked and Chris questioned her.

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them," Stiles told him

"What is she? Psychic?"

"She's something," It wasn't my place to tell them so I didn't. Everyone kicked it into high gear pulling out weapons and checking them out.

"Whoa," Stiles said as he watched Chris load two guns longer than our arms, Allison brought her crossbow and knives out and threw two others at me which I grabbed from the air tiredly. I wasn't at my best but I was still just as strong as these two badass hunters, "I thought you guys were retired,"

"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no. Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately," Chris told him since he was going to go get Lydia. He had tried to convince me to go with him but I told him they would be fine. After that, I saw him slip something into his pocket.

Stiles looked at his phone, "Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely,"

"All of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right,"

A voice called out "I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but... Well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these," Isaac told us holding up his claws, and I had to smile.

"Arielle, why don't you go with Stiles now since we have even numbers?" Chris asked me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe when Stiles gets Lydia on board but right now I'd rather have as many people to fight Jennifer as possible," he sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000

We walked into the vault slowly looking around "It's empty," Allison and I called out.

"Be careful anyway," He told everyone and brought out his huge Taser, turning it on. Isaac and I threw him questioning looks.

"I thought you only used those on werewolves," Isaac said.

"I do," I watched in horror as Chris zapped him with it causing him to drop to the floor. I fell on my knees next to him trying to lessen the pain when I heard Chris behind me say "Sorry," he jabbed something into my neck and I fell on my face next to Isaac, possibly breaking my nose. I could barely see the Argents through my hair but Allison was in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as he crowded her back into the bars and handcuffed her there. My mind went a little blank remembering how Matt had done the same thing. Whatever was in my system was painful and I had already been panicked but now I was doubly so.

"I'm sorry. But you're just gonna have to trust me on this. I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them,"

Jennifer stepped into the vault and Chris threw his gun out of reach "Now this is a sacrifice," She said smiling. Jennifer's eyes landed on me and she kicked me over onto my back. I was biting my lips from crying out from what I assume was a mixture of angels trumpet and something that was supposed to make me sleep but the pain overrode "Now should I take you too?" She purred bending down to look at me.

"No, I won't go willingly if you take her too," She frowned.

"Hmmm, I won't take her all the way with us but I can use something from her. Help me get her to the car," He hesitated "Or I can kill you right here in front of your daughter," He bent down and scooped me up and I let an involuntary moan of pain escape me. Chris winced.

"I tried to make it so it would just cause you to collapse, I didn't want you in pain," All I could do was glare.

"Put her down," she told Chris and he placed me next to the car.

"I'd love to take one of your feathers but I have a feeling it would be hard to make you open them and that would take valuable time…so tears it is," Jennifer reached into the car and pulled out a small vile "Your already in pain Arielle so why don't you just let those stubborn tears flow?" I shook my head not daring to speak. She sighed sitting back on her heels. Then she leaned forward to grab my neck where the garrote had been and squeezed. It didn't particularly hurt, it was causing me to pass out which I was welcoming. Then it stopped "Now, now don't pass out on me," She thought about it and grabbed the dagger from my boot and snapped her fingers near it making it glow red hot.

I gasped and tried to move but I couldn't. Jennifer pushed the flat part of the blade under my collarbone holding it there and I screamed. Chris tried to move forward but she held him back easily. Tears streamed down my face the combined pain too much. She held the bottle to my eyes and smiled triumphantly at her prize "Now get in the car," she told Chris. He hesitated and she gave him a warning look to which he relented getting into the car right before she hit him over the head so hard he began to bleed and was knocked out. She got in and pulled out leaving me there.

It took me about ten minutes to be able to move through the pain, I tried to sit up but it was hard. I reached slowly for the knife that had burned me and grit my teeth as I pushed the knife into my thigh. I whimpered.

"Arielle!" I heard a voice cry out and running feet.

"Arielle what are you doing? Stop it!" Another voice cried out gently pulling the knife out of me. Isaac.

"Need. Poison out. Of. System," I gasped out. He sat me up trying to be gentle but I hissed anyway.

"I thought she took you too," he told me as he kneaded my leg trying to help me get the poison out. All the sudden I got a vision of Stiles and Lydia kissing in the locker room. I shook it off, it tasted stale like it had happened a while ago but hadn't been able to show me until now. Like he knew what I was thinking about "We need to go meet Stiles and Lydia at Deaton's, they have a plan to find the Nematon which is where their parents are," I nodded and let him pick me up to take me to the SUV. Chris had driven us here in. We didn't have the keys so Allison hotwired it, Isaac looked at her in admiration. I took my knife again and made small incisions in a few arteries, enough to get the poison out of my system faster but not to bleed out.

00000000000000000000000000

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days," Stiles told me after we met up at the animal clinic. He tried to pull me into a hug but I begged off saying I was hurt, really I just couldn't get the image of him and Lydia kissing out of my head. He stared for a second then turned to everyone else "It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die," I winced at the thought and reminded myself I had to talk to Derek.

"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now,"

"Yeah, mine either," Stiles sighed. Isaac asked how we were going to find it.

"There might be a way. But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott," Deaton told us and I got another bad feeling.

It was awkward waiting for just Deaton and Stiles to find Scott, all of us just stood in the clinic and waited. Isaac finally ambled over to me "You look like you fell into a meat grinder,"

I slumped against the wall "Yeah, been a rough couple of nights," Isaac looked at me worriedly, he took my hand dragging me to the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes,"

"Wow Isaac I never knew you felt the way," I said raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes "Your clothes are shredded and I have an extra t-shirt on. Plus we should clean your wounds," he told me holding up gauze and a bottle of antiseptic. I slid my shirt off while he shrugged off his jacket to take off his extra shirt. I hissed as I was trying to get my bloody pants off. "Easy there," Isaac told me softly picking me up and depositing me gently on the counter so he could pull my pants off for me. I groaned at the coolness of the counter and leaned back suddenly exhausted.

I looked at him from half-lidded eyes "What's that look for?" I asked him hissing as he dabbed me with the antiseptic. He paused his ministrations.

"I could heal you, couldn't I? If we had sex," My eyes widened and I sat up straight.

"What?"

He cleared his throat and stepped in between my legs, hands spreading out on my hip and one in my hair "I can heal you," He told me and lowered his mouth to mine kissing me lightly. I froze. He pulled back to look at me and when I didn't say anything he kissed me again. It felt good, nice, this was Isaac, he was offering comfort and I was hurt.

"Stop," I whispered into his lips. He pulled back surprised "I can heal on my own, you don't have to do this,"

He frowned at me "Arielle, it's not like I'm not attracted to you. You're my best friend but I'd have to be blind to not see how gorgeous you are,"

I smiled "I feel the same way but, you like Allison. Don't jeopardize that," he scratched his neck self-consciously a light blush filled his cheeks. Silently he began to clean my wounds again. I was so thankful for him, my best friend. He would make Allison happy. Once he was done and helped me clean up the blood he eased me down to the floor and pulled his t-shirt over my head.

His head tilted to the side to appraise me "Much better, and you do look good in my shirt," I shook my head laughing at him.

"Down boy, I think they are back," We walked out and sure enough we were all there and we were getting some weird looks from Allison and Stiles. Isaac just smiled at Ally and I ignore the look Stiles was giving me.

Deaton explained how Stiles, Allison, and Scott were going to be sacrificed in place of their parents in a way. Stiles asked if he could bring them back "You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon,"

Stiles shrugged "Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen,"

"Stiles there is so much out there, some things are much worse than you can even imagine," I told him, thinking about some of my experiences with the supernatural.

Deaton continued "It will also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar,"

"Like a tattoo," Scott said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think you guys should do this," I told them and everyone looked at me surprised "We can find them another way, you shouldn't have to die to do this," Deaton tried to protest and I looked at him a suspiciously "You hold information from everyone but when you feel it's right you give a solution that should have been a last resort. There are so many things you should have tried before you suggested this!" I told him and Isaac rubbed my back.

"It's just the fastest way I think, Arielle," Deaton told me in his calm voice that drove me nuts "I can give other suggestions if you all want," He said looking at everyone.

"This is the fastest way?" Allison asked and Deaton nodded. She looked at me apologetically "Then we should do it if we had more time I would completely agree with you,"

Deaton clapped his hands "All right. What did you bring?" While Isaac was cleaning me up Allison and the boys had gotten mementos of their parents.

"Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great," Deaton assured Stiles it was fine.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked Allison.

She smiled and looked at it "My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code,"

Scott held up a watch "My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked," I was surprised at how miserable that sounded.

"Kay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether," I started to head to Stiles and Lydia went to go to Allison when Deaton stopped us "Lydia... You go with Stiles, Isaac you go to Allison," I felt suddenly cold all over. Allison looked at Scott and they smiled at each other sadly. Stiles looked at me with wide guilty eyes, I felt like I was suffocating.

Stiles, Allison and Scott stepped into the icy water, all of them shivering as they sat down in the cold water. Stiles looked over to Scott "By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town," Scott looked surprised and I was too. Maybe that FBI Agent? Then they were all being held under water and I turned away not wanting to see my friends dying.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Season 3a is done! How did everyone like it so far? I personally cannot wait for void Stiles. Don't be afraid to give me some feedback!

Note 2: Season 3b will be on the same story so the next update will jump right into the next episode.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

All we could do is wait, I tried to call Derek because I was getting a weird feeling about him, but no one answered. Between calls, I would glare at Deaton who looked away nearly guilty as we passed the 10-hour mark. Isaac and Lydia held me back from hitting him once the 15-hour mark came and went. We only had five hours till the full moon.

Isaac was holding me again when we heard water slosh and three gasps from our friends, we all went running to them. They were talking excitedly over each other about knowing where the Nematon was. They saw the looks on our faces and calmed down and Allison asked us what was wrong.

"You guys were out a long time," Isaac told them.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked the others looking at him.

"16 hours," Deaton replied trying to not look my way.

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?"

"And the full moon rises in less than four,"

Arguments arose after that on how we were going to get their parents out safely and defeat Jenifer with hardly any time to plan and not being able to get ahold of Derek, Peter or Boyd. We didn't even know if Cora was alive. Scott and Stiles were bickering about him going back with Deucalion as I tried Derek's pack again. No answer.

"I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help,"

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong," Allison told Deaton.

"I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies," More arguing started after that and Deaton cut through "I wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait," We all froze when we heard the front door open and were surprised to see Ethan standing there.

"I'm looking for Lydia," She looked at him curiously "I need your help,"

"With what?"

"Stopping my brother and kali... from killing Derek," She looked at me questioningly like _why wouldn't he ask you?_

I laughed "I stabbed him the last time I saw him, pretty sure his little crush is over, but I can go with you if you want. Wouldn't be bad to have backup,"

Stiles and Scott looked at me curiously "You don't want to come with us?" Stiles' eyes were pleading with me to really look him in the eyes.

I cleared my throat "I'm not going to be much help to you guys, you can handle it," I told them and then looked down at my bare legs "But uh…maybe we can stop and get me some pants?"

"I have stuff for you in my dresser at Derek's loft," Isaac told me "And don't get your ass kicked, I won't be there to clean you up right after," I smiled and thanked him and we left.

000000000000000000000

I opened the door to the loft not even hesitating at the glares Derek's pack was throwing at Ethan. I strode to the middle of the room grabbing Derek's face to turn it this way and that looking at him "Something's different, I could feel it earlier,"

He gently removed my hands from his face "What's he doing here?"

Ethan stood up straight "We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her,"

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter asked looking over at him.

Derek didn't look away from Ethan "You want me to run?"

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course, I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town,"

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful," Cora pipped in looking worried.

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked.

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?"

"I don't know anything," Lydia stammered nervously.

"But you feel something, don't you?"

Derek finally looked away from Ethan "What do you feel?"

"I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard," Derek's jaw clenched and he nodded turning towards his bedroom.

"Cora go pack, Arielle come with me," I followed him to his room where he started to throw clothes into a duffle bag "Where are your pants and why do you smell like Isaac?" He asked not looking at me.

I laughed "Ah my pants were ruined when your ex paid a visit to me," He tensed and looked back at me and looking closer at my legs, he traced the cuts that were healing and then pulled down Isaac's shirt slightly so he could see the burn mark from the knife Jennifer used on me. He looked so angry "I'm fine Derek, you need to stop worrying about us and get out of here,"

"Come with us," He demanded.

"No," I smiled but I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Now get going, oh and take Boyd with you. He deserves some time away from Beacon Hills," I could hear him growl behind me but I ignored it and went to Isaac's old room to change.

I had just tugged off Isaac's shirt when I felt someone watching me from the doorway. I looked over, Peter. I didn't bother hiding myself, just continued to get dressed and waited for him to speak.

"You know I can feel the tension between you and Lydia, something tells me it has something to do with your dear Stiles," I gave a noncommittal grunt as I pulled my boots back on "With Derek going out of town I don't mind picking up the slack in the bedroom," He purred.

I laughed "I don't think you have to worry about me having a dry spell," Although I was obviously lying because I really haven't been with anyone in a while, still I needed to save face.

"Just remember I offered," He whispered in my ear, his front against my back. I couldn't help but shudder, he was extremely attractive and apparently I have a thing for older guys.

000000000000000000000000000

After we said our goodbyes we only had to wait a few minutes before Kali showed up and destroyed Derek's security alarm "Where is he?" she snarled angrily, Lydia and Ethan stood by Derek's desk while I sat cross-legged on the top of it. I was resting for the inevitable fight.

Lydia snapped her fingers "I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, The usual... werewolf afternoon,"

I snorted but Kali didn't look impressed "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Lydia's fake smile was gone in a second "Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral," I tensed ready to jump up if I needed too but a growl from Aiden behind Kali stopped her advancement on Lydia.

"Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" Kali asked Aiden dangerously and Lydia looked affronted.

"She is not the problem,"

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie," Kali snarled at him.

Lydia groaned and looked at Ethan "Oh, god. Is this about to get really violent?"

"Probably," Glass was falling through the air and Jennifer landed in a graceful crouch flipping her hair back gracefully. I smiled and waited for the fight to start knowing that Lydia was safe in Ethan's arms at the moment.

"So who wants to go first?" Jennifer asked Kali and Ethan. Not to surprisingly Kali went after her first and I watch carefully as the dodged each other's punches and kicks, They both had a natural talent for fighting but Jennifer used magic at the last second throwing Kali across the room. Cheater.

Then Aiden was attacking her with a growl and when he was thrown backward Ethan roared running to his brother so they could make Voltron wolf. Before they could Jennifer had pulled them from their connection and threw them to opposite walls knocking them out from shock at being pulled apart. Kali was getting back up and charged but didn't hit Jennifer, they both stared at each other looking hurt "That's right, kali. Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?"

Kali schooled the expression on her face "I don't care,"

"It takes power. Power like this," Glass levitated in the air around Jennifer, it was actually really beautiful, if you didn't know what was coming.

"Close your eyes, Lydia," I demanded and she did, but I kept watching.

Kali's face crumpled looking at Jennifer "I- I should've—" I knew she wanted to apologize in that second but then a change came over her "I should've ripped your head off!" Jennifer looked so hurt and she screamed as she sent the glass torpedoing into Kali at all angles and everywhere. I saw Jennifer's lips curve into a smile as Kali dropped lifeless to the floor, she turned towards Lydia looking sadistic. I sat there still watching as Aiden and Ethan joined together, it wasn't my turn to jump in just yet. I watched in disbelief when it didn't even take thirty seconds for her to break their necks.

Lydia watched horrified as Jennifer looked at her and smiled "What's the line coach likes to say? The bigger they are..." She walked towards her like she was stalking prey.

"What do you want from me?" Lydia asked trembling.

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream," Suddenly Jennifer was on the floor and I was shaking out my hand from how hard I had just socked her in the temple.

"Sorry I let her get so close to you, I just had to figure out what she wanted," I told Lydia and she nodded her head at me wide-eyed, Jennifer began to move again. I kicked her in the stomach and then kneeled down beside her, I had knocked the breath out of her and all she could do was gasp for air that wouldn't reach her lungs "Now why do you want Lydia to scream? You think Derek will come back if he hears her?" I could tell by the evil look she gave me that I was right she started to push herself up again and I punched her back down sighing "Don't you know when a guy is just not that into you?" That got a reaction out of her. I was suddenly flying backward into the wall.

I laughed and taunted her as I stood back up "What? Hit to close to home?"

She was finally able to breathe and she hissed at me "I'm going to kill you like I should have done earlier. Your sacrifice will make me so strong that I can do whatever I want, and I will finally get rid of the annoyance in Derek's life," Suddenly she leaped for Lydia her face changing into the mess it really was, and Lydia screamed. I cursed and caught Jennifer before she could get close to Lydia and threw her backward. I knelt down next to Lydia who was shaking.

"Lydia? Lydia! You're okay, I'm not going to let her touch you," but she wasn't responding very well. I sighed but got my phone so I could tell Derek not to come, that bitch made me crack the front. I heard her laugh from behind me and my phone shattered.

"I got what I wanted from her, but I can't allow you to keep him away from me," I got back up to face her she frowned at me "What you want to fight more?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm winning this round. What, can't take me unless I am already incapacitated?"

She responded by trying to throw the glass at me with magic, I stopped them with the shield I had used for Boyd. That was going to be useful. I let it down as she stamped her foot like a little kid. We were both throwing punches the next second, I managed to knee her in the stomach and slam her head against the desk. She went down holding her head which was bleeding. I didn't stop though, I grabbed a letter opener that was sitting on the desk and drove it into her abdomen. She gasped up blood and I stood up watching her as she lay there, I felt a smile spread across my face watching her. The doors behind me slid open causing me to whip around ready to fight. It was Derek and Cora looking at me in surprise, a tinkling behind me caused me to look back at Jennifer who had just pulled out the knife and poured something on her wound. My tears. I watched as it stitched back together and I snarled heading for her again when she blasted me across the room. Luckily Derek was there to catch me this time.

I was up immediately and stalking towards her, shaking off Derek's hands. She glared at me lifting her hand and squeezed it closed, I felt it, she was trying to strangle me. I ignored the feeling and when I reached her I spun and side kicked her into the wall, the strangling feeling left me. I stretched lazily walking to where she landed "Enough!" she snarled "Derek please I did this for you!" I ignored her starting to throw a punch when two strong arms pulled me back. I protested as I looked at who had me, Boyd. He smiled and just scooted to the side of the room still restraining me.

"You did this for me?" Derek asked skeptically.

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim," She said passionately, they both ignored the snort of disbelief from me as Derek started forward angrily.

"Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause! Jennifer,"

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles' father. I need a guardian, and that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you,"

"I think you need to get your story straight Jen, first it was sacrificing me and now Derek can help you defeat the big bad?" I asked her annoyed.

"I had multiple backup plans, Arielle. I would gladly sacrifice you if you'd like,"

"Stop it!" Derek growled "I can't help you. I'm not even an alpha anymore,"

Jennifer explained needing him to help her with Scott and to provide extra strength "I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moons only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me!" She demanded frustratedly. That seemed to be all Derek needed because he just nodded.

"Derek come on! Don't help her. We can kill her now and go fight him ourselves!" I pleaded.

He shook his head at me and walked out with Jennifer. I screamed in frustration getting out of Boyd's restraints and punched the wall causing concrete to fly. I felt a darkness start to creep into me filling me with anger, hurt and resentment. These people never listened to me even though I was usually right. I screamed again kicking Derek's desk causing it to hit the wall with a bang, snapping Lydia out of her trance. I stalked out of the loft despite the protests following me. I'd go help the parents if I could. Then I was going home.

I broke some innocent person's window on their Camry, I had to get their somehow. I drove to the preserve and as I went I could sense that Stiles was hurt, so I let my instincts guide me to him. The storm was pretty bad but I found where his jeep has smashed into a tree. I jumped out of the car and tried to wake him but he wasn't responding. Tilting his head, he had a wound on his temple which could be keeping him from waking up. I concentrated on healing him until he gasped.

Stiles looked around wildly, disoriented "Come on Stiles snap out of it! You have to help me find the Nematon," He shook his head once to refocus and stumbled out of his mangled jeep, I caught him when he stumbled. He reached in and grabbed his bat and I almost laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

We stumbled through the woods, Stiles slowly guiding us when I heard Isaac's voice "I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it. It's too much," Hearing the strain and panic in his voice, without another thought I was running and sliding into a hole in the ground near a giant tree stump. I didn't give myself time to get oriented before I was shoving Isaac out of the way and taking his place to hold the beam.

"Arielle!" He cried out as I gasped with the weight. Then Stiles landed next to the Sheriff, not even hesitating as he placed the bat beneath the beam holding it in place.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood," the Sheriff told his son tiredly, and then they were hugging. I doubled over as I felt the pain of Deucalion getting his sight back, Scott becoming a true Alpha, and finally, Jennifer getting run through by Deucalion's claws. The storm stopped suddenly. I felt all the energy leave me, and Isaac, of course, caught me.

A phone began to ring and Stiles answered Scott's call "Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" after a reply "You think you can come get us? Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder," Everyone laughed.

0000000000000000000000000

I am avoiding everyone. Besides another goodbye to Derek, Cora, and Boyd I haven't really seen anyone. We have no idea if Derek was coming back, and I was immensely sad at the thought I might not see him again. He is one of the people who never listen to me though, so one less person I had to ignore.

The first day back at school after the fight everyone looked so happy. I could see Scott and Stiles at the end of the hall smiling at me. I turned my back on them.


	11. Update

Hey guys! I promise I am continuing this! Unfortunately my family and I were affected by the campfire. Basically I lost everything, including my laptop. So all my files were destroyed and I don't know if any of you have ever tried to write a story on a phone lol. It doesn't quite work. I should be getting a new laptop within the next month!

MamaChele81 Thank you for reviewing! I always like to see what people like and don't like. As always if you have any requests for content in the story please don't hesitate to ask!


	12. Chapter 11

Update: Guess who's back! I finally got a new computer and was able to write this for you all. I got multiple requests for more Derek while I was away and I promise I will do so. Also, the poll for Ally living or dying is going well, you still have a little more time to vote since it's almost equal. I hope you enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you continuing to ignore the pack?" a gravelly voice asked from behind me. I groaned as I pulled a black sleeveless top on. I frowned both at the look and at the question.

"Does it matter?" I questioned pulling it back off. A growl was my only warning before I was tossed back onto the bed and my lips were assaulted. I moaned as his hands traveled down to the button of my pants, then stilled his progress.

He growled again in warning "I told you if you took off your shirt one more time then you weren't leaving this bed for another 30 minutes," He told me while licking my navel, causing me to shudder.

"I have to go to school!" I groaned. He kept kissing and nipping.

"Should have thought of that before," I unceremoniously pushed him off me and pulled on another shirt despite his protests. He whined as I sprayed perfume that distorts scents "Why do you have to wear that, why not just smell like me,"

"Because I'm not telling everyone we're sleeping together,"

"Your not even talking to anyone, so who cares? Though it is beneath you to ignore them, "

I glared at him "I am aware of your opinion, you know where you can shove it,"

He was suddenly behind me nipping harshly at my neck "you're being bitchy because you know I'm right," I didn't dignify his accusation with a reply, I pushed him away and walked out of his apartment.

Screw Peter.

0000000000000000000000000

Getting to school I was confused at the scene in front of me. Scott was tripping himself looking behind him in terror at something I couldn't see from the parking lot. Dread filled me as I wondered what supernatural creature had followed us to school. I walked towards him quickly until Stiles called out to him.

"Hey. Hey, you alright?" Scott nodded "You don't look all right, Scott,"

I was looking around for the reason behind the fear I was smelling on both of them when Scott tried to tell Stiles he was alright "No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?" I groaned and relaxed my shoulders. Nothing was wrong here, physically at least. I guess my first clue was that the humans around us weren't freaking out.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked him confusedly.

Lydia strutted up to them in her 4-inch heels with Allison in tow "Because it's happening to all three of you," She told them "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one," She told them smugly. After last semester she definitely deserved to gloat.

"We're not crazy" Allison protested looking around nervously and sending a half wave my way. I had no choice but to catch up to them as we walked through the front doors.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine," She told them sarcastically.

"We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?" Scott asked us as the school bell rang. I now had an excuse to walk away. "We keep an eye on each other. Okay?" Everyone agreed, I saluted him "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much," She scoffed but let it go as the boys followed me to our History class with the new teacher Mr. Yukimura. I had heard he didn't tolerate tardiness so I slipped into my seat before the bell rang again. He gave me and the boys a brief smile as we barely made it.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter," Everyone turned as there was a thump from the last row and I chuckled as a pretty Asian girl smiled at us sheepishly "Either way, there she is. Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century," Cue nap time.

Walking out of class I heard Scott and Stiles talking about how they were going to have to get back to normal. Kira and her dad walked behind me discussing how she had no friends. I wonder if I should go talk to her. Having a normal non-supernatural friend sounded so good right now, my thought process was broken by Stiles and Scott's frantic whispers about his eyes glowing. _Just stay out of it, just stay out of it._ I chanted to myself.

A senior I recognized from the lacrosse team was about to open the door to the class they had just stepped into, I intercepted him smoothly and smiled my most disarming smile.

"Uh...hi" he said, I could hear Scott and Stiles stop talking and start to whisper-shout in panic.

"Hi, Drew right?" I asked him. He finally smiled.

"Yeah, and you're Arielle?" I giggled like it was the greatest thing ever that he actually knew my name.

"Yes, anyway sorry Drew I wanted to warn you Mr. Jones is hiding in his class all day waiting to catch someone he thinks has been stealing supplies. Just didn't want you to get caught," I told him smiling and started to walk away.

"Wait! Uh...how 'bout to thank you I take you out for lunch?"

I shrugged "I'm busy today, meet me by the chemistry classes tomorrow," Hey I never said I was in any way exclusive with Peter.

As I walked away I could hear Scott and Stiles talking, I got chills was when Stiles admitted he didn't know when he was awake or dreaming. I shrugged, I did my part by not letting anyone see them freaking out and Scott change.

000000000000000000000000

Later that night I walked out of my caipora class pleasantly sore and in a surprisingly good mood. Until I saw a shadowy figure leaning against the hood of my car. I felt a calm roll over me as I stalked over grabbing the person by a pressure point in their neck and letting them fall to their knees.

"It's just me," Gasped Peter.

"Who said I didn't know that," I whispered menacingly in his ear "What part of sexual partners only, do you not understand? I use you, you use me and we don't get involved with each other in public as not to draw attention to us,"

"Just wanted to let you know I am going out of town for a bit," I let him go and got into my car.

"Cool, have fun," I told him as I started to close my car door, he grabbed it and held it open glaring at me all the while.

"I'm helping Derek," My head shot up "Oh interested now? Maybe if you weren't being so rude I would want to tell you what was going on. Your loss," Well maybe I had been a little overzealous, but had he never heard of a cell phone?

Why wasn't Derek home yet, and why hadn't he asked me for help with whatever was happening?

000000000000000000000000

I ran straight into Stiles as I walked out of my elective art class to go to lunch the next day. I had gotten a couple of calls from the pack last night but I was still irritated that I didn't know what was happening with Derek.

He looked nervous and amped up, I wanted to ignore him but I was obviously aware of his presence "Hey Stiles," I said with a nod as I walked around him, but since he had longer legs he caught up with me easily.

"Hey, have you heard about what's going on?"

"A little, you all are seeing things, Lydia is gloating….that's about it,"

"Ah well, Lydia took Allison into the woods to try out archery yesterday…... she would have shot Lydia in the head if Isaac wasn't stalking her," I stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

"Excuse me?"

He looked almost mad "Yeah. See, you miss a lot when you are actively ignoring everyone,"

I glared at him "I'm there when it counts, I have saved all of your asses so many times so don't try to make me out to be the bad guy here,"

Stiles swiped his hand against the back of his neck in frustration "Arielle, we need you. Please will you just….just be more present," I looked at him impassively.

"I'll give you exactly what you all deserve, nothing more," He started to protest, I was already walking away to the chemistry room.

Drew was leaning against a locker drumming his fingers against his leg looking in the wrong direction. I shook myself off and plastered a smile on my face "Drew!"

He turned to look at me smirking "Hey Arielle, do you want to get something off campus?"

"Sorry, I have to meet some people a little before lunch ends. Maybe next time?"

He smiled "You want there to be a next time?" It was my turn to smirk as I walked past him.

"Depends on how interesting you are," I called behind me as I head to the cafeteria. He laughed.

0000000000000000000000000

Lunch with Drew was more entertaining then I had thought it would be. He was obviously trying to impress me but I enjoyed the attention, plus the feeling of relief talking to someone who had no idea about the supernatural. It made me realize that I did need new friends, or I would go crazy. Not saying that I won't help the others but normality is something I desperately needed at the moment.

As I walked to where the group was meeting some of the calm I had felt began to bleed away. I sat down without a word just listening to what everyone was talking about. I got a smile from Isaac and I responded by leaning forward and taking a bite of his apple. He glared at me holding his other hand around it protectively causing me to smile.

Scott looked at me weirdly for a second but then shook off whatever he was thinking "Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" he asked us.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added followed by Allison's "And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?"

Isaac chimed in "They're all locked up because they're insane," which got a chuckle out of me.

"Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles asked.

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me,"

" Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that.,"

A throat cleared next to us and we all turned as one only to find Kira, the girl from history, smiling nervously "Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death," I nodded, I knew a little about Bardo and it sounded just about right.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked a little snarkily, I rolled my eyes.

"Kira." Scott told us while staring at her happily "She's in our History class,"

Lydia turned back to Kira appraisingly "So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" she asked which made me roll my eyes again. Same basic principle.

I slid over to make room for her, she smiled graciously at me and sat down "Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities,"

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Isaac questioned.

"Like demons,"

Stiles groaned "Demons. Why not?"

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked looking at Kira intently.

"Death. You die," Dread fell over the whole table, only slightly lifted as the bell rang.

I stood up swiftly not wanting to be dragged into any other conversation with the pack "Kira, you have Math with Mr. Bernard right now right? Let me walk you there," She lit up and nodded happily as we left the group behind, I ruffled Isaac's hair as a goodbye.


End file.
